Touch
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: It was not unwelcome, it was not unwanted, but X'hal curse it, why did it never go any further? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**__ Teen Titans are not mine, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Broken Record moment:**__ Aussie, spelling, slang, word usage is all different. Blarg.  
_

_**Author's Note:**__ Be aware, this is written in a completely different style than you are used to seeing from me and I will make mistakes. Yes, it's multi-chaptered, but nowhere near as long as Orange Coloured Cliffs or Locked Hearts. Yes, it is already completely written. Yes, you will be getting one a day, so please don't ask me to update more, or faster, or please. Posting will be done at my night; I have little time during the day. No, it will not contain the smex._

_This story is an attempt at doing something I always wanted to do, but in the E'ara universe, I locked myself out from doing it very early on.  
_

_**Trouble in Tokyo**__ doesn't exist. Because the version they showed on Cartoon Network in Australia cut the kiss. Seriously. _

_Set, approximately 2 years after 'Stranded'._

_There is a rather lengthy note on my Author's page, I would appreciate it if you all took the time to read it. (Edit, I realised that was misleading, my apologies. It is not the novel.)  
_

_**Big Fat Warning: **__Crude humour. Occasional vulgarity. Burning fluff._

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The blue sky of Earth was one of my most favourite places to fly. It was only on Earth that I could truly be free, and it was the unlimited sky which helped me express that freedom. The visible mass of water droplets that suspend in the atmosphere, my apologies, clouds, were amusing and fun to dive through. Tamaran does not have clouds and I could still remember the first taste of pristine water of my first cloud.

I did not have the freedom to do that on Tamaran. To dive and play in clouds and skim along the top of the water so close I could feel its spray against my face. If I wanted to fly, Galfore would have to accompany me, along with a regiment of protective guards. I would be boxed in the middle of all of them, forced to fly a predestined route. I could not enjoy the wind as I do on Earth. I remember that first feeling of true flight when Robin told me there were no restrictions about it here on Earth. No one would tell me I could not fly. I went flying and I did not return for many hours.

Even now, after years spent on Earth, freedom to fly was cherished. There were days I do not land because I was so happy to be free.

I could remember a lot of things about my firsts. My first cotton candy, my first waffle, my first night of movies, my first friend. The first time I was part of a team, a true team. Accepted for who I was, not because I was a princess.

There were many things here on Earth I found fascinating. How cotton candy could disappear in your mouth. How they could experience so many emotions and no one would stop them. How affection and friendship and care does not make them weak. How does the television work. Fireworks. Chocolate. Ice-cream. Table manners. Movies. Motorcycles. Puppy dogs. Mustard. Words of slang. How people could wear so many clothes.

Kissing.

Prolonged lip contact, or kissing as they called it here on Earth, does not exist on Tamaran. Lip contact merely signifies the transfer of language. But on Earth, it means more, and I have always been fascinated by that. How the simple pressing of a tactile sensory organ against another's can be a sign of intimacy. How it is longed for, appreciated, even actively sought out.

Earthen movies have romanticised it for me. I often watched the 'chick flicks', as Beast Boy calls it, in the privacy of my room. I watched as the women swoon over the men. I hugged my pillow as I watched the gradual romance build throughout the movie. The trials the couples must endure before they can declare their love. I watched, enthralled as they shared their first kiss. She sighed, he lunged, and they shared.

I would swoon and wish it was me. I would touch my own lips and they would tingle.

It was my guilty pleasure.

Raven shared it, on occasion. She would sit beside me on my bed, or her bed, and we would eat the popping corn and paint our toenails various colours. We would laugh and talk and watch the couple fall gradually in love. We would giggle in the humourous parts and we sighed in delight when they admitted their attraction. Raven would be just as enthralled as I was when they shared their first kiss.

But she, at least, has someone to practice her kissing on.

Today, Raven and I were watching The Princess Bride in her room. It was one of my favourite movies. Westley was so handsome. He was smart, suave, could wield a sword. He was strong and he was hopelessly devoted to Buttercup, his True Love.

The concept of True Love could be confusing. Even in the movie, there were those who do not believe in it. Buttercup herself had trouble with it before she learnt to have faith. True Love could defeat even the most extreme of circumstances, it triumphed and strengthened.

Humans had so many different concepts for it. _Love. Amour. Amore. _

In the 'chick flicks', the signs of true love were melodramatic: heart palpitations, loss of sleep, loss of appetite, blowing curtains, fireworks.

On Tamaran, if you have those things, you were not so much in love as in _lust_. I have learnt this is not an acceptable thing on Earth. Humans were not as open to lust without love. If you were, there were many names you could be called. Oddly enough, if you were female, the names have much nastier connotations, which puzzles me. Surely if males are called 'the players' because they have so many female liaisons, then a female should not be degraded because she has a similar passion for males. It was one of those things that Robin cannot explain.

In the 'chick flicks' the heroes were often knights on white horses, rescuing damsels in distress. There were sword fights. Epic battles. Climatic plot. Romantic music. Declarations of true love.

And kissing.

Even now, as Raven and I watched Westley and Buttercup ride off into the sunset to have their kiss that supersedes all others since the invention of the kiss, I was caught up in the moment. I have watched this movie many times and it always succeeded in making me swoon.

I was not naive enough to believe it is like that in the real world. The relationship between my mother and father was not one of love. Theirs was a diplomatic marriage. I know what would await me should I return to Tamaran. I was a princess. There was a duty and love cannot be a part of it.

There was still a part of me that yearns for it. Awakened here on Earth, I would always dream for love and kisses.

I lived a hero's life, should I not receive my share of hero kisses?

"Why are you sad?" Raven asked as the ending credits played. "I thought this was your favourite movie."

"It is," I said as I hugged my pillow tighter. "I wish I could be kissed like that."

Raven snorted as she checked to see if her toes were dry. She had painted them a lovely burgundy colour. "It's idealised Hollywood drama."

"I know," I replied. "But to be held in someone's arms and told you are the only thing that matters in their life, and then to be kissed..." I let out a dreamy sigh.

"It has its moments," Raven agreed.

"Raven, what is kissing like?"

Raven fumbled for her soda. "What?"

"Kissing, what is it like? How do you do it? Surely there is more than to press your lips against another. There are many movies which so mouths being open and involve tongues."

"I'm not going to explain this to you. Ask Robin. Better yet, get him to show you."

"How?" I asked, curiously.

"I imagine going up to him and saying 'kiss me, you fool', would work nicely." She stared at me. "Boy blunder _still_ hasn't kissed you?"

I sighed and shook my head.

I would have to be blind not to notice the looks Robin bestowed on me. I see. I have felt his gaze and at times it is penetrating. He watched me as I flew through the air. He watched as I battled criminals. He watched as I ate, or baked, or played with Silkie. Always watching.

He does not touch Raven's hands when he passes her pizza, but he touched mine. His hands lingered against my skin. He would smile at me, a quirk of his lips which would make my heart pound. He would place his hand on the small of my back when we walk together, just a little touch, it always left me wishing for more. When he taught me new fighting techniques, his hands lingered over my body as he helped me move and he would stand very close.

He would sit next to me so our knees touched whenever he played the computer games, or we had a movie night. He would brush shoulders with me when he talks to Cyborg. If he helped me out of the T-car, his hand would remain with mine before he remembered himself and took it away.

Sometimes, he would hug me, although infrequently. There were many times I would hug him, but it is the times where he initiated the hug that I long for. They always seem more special. He would hold still and wrap his arms around me and his breath lingered on my neck.

But he does not kiss me.

I always thought that after we were stranded, and we talked about our feelings for one another, he would start with the kissing. Indeed I found myself waiting, yearning. But that was nearly two years ago. Nothing between us changed. I was eighteen and I have never had the Earthen kiss.

I wanted him to kiss me. I did. I dreamt of his lips against mine. I wondered what he will taste like. I pondered where he will place his hands. Would he hold me tight? Would he lift me up? Would he be so happy that he would spin me in a circle?

"Well, why don't you kiss him first?" Raven asked.

I was aghast. "Oh, I could not," I said, flustered. "It is not acceptable behaviour. A female does not portray her interest in a male unless he has shown he is interested in her."

"That's on Tamaran. Here it is quite acceptable for a girl to kiss a guy first. Azar knows Beast Boy would never have found the courage."

I flushed. "I would not even know where to begin. I have never kissed before."

Raven raised her eyebrow at me. "Sure you have, you kissed him the first time you saw him."

"That was a transfer of knowledge," I explained. "If I kissed him like that, it would not be very romantic."

"Movies have ruined you, Star," she told me. "It rarely happens like that. Take some initiative."

"Surely you can help me," I begged. "There is a right way and a wrong way to kiss, yes?"

Raven sighed. "There is."

I discarded my pillow and knelt on the bed. "Please Raven," I said eagerly and fluttered my eyelashes at her. "Teach me kissing."

Raven sighed, again, more heartfelt this time. "Things I do for you," she mumbled. She unhooked her legs and knelt across from me. "Just do not ask me to teach you sex."

"Sex is universal, Raven," I told her. "I do not need to learn about sex, just the Earthen kissing."

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment. "Okay, first thing to be aware of is your nose." She tapped her own to illustrate. "They're in the wrong place for a good kiss. You need to tilt your head slightly. You can either do that before you lean in, or as you lean in, but do it before you close your eyes or you'll bump noses."

I tilted my head. "Like this."

Raven sighed a third time. "Too much."

I corrected.

"Good." Raven shifted closer on the bed toward me. "Make sure you have good balance," she said. "If you're sitting like we are now, you need to make sure you won't lose it and fall on top of Robin."

I giggled. "He might like that."

Raven rolled her eyes at me. "I'm not teaching you how to jump Robin. Just kiss him. Trust me, if you kiss him first, you'll get enough practice you'll be an expert in no time. He's a time bomb."

I was alarmed for a moment until I remembered it was an expression. "First kisses on the movie often involve meaningful looks first, perhaps the touching of a cheek. Should I do that?"

Raven shrugged, "If you like. It's up to you. If you touch his cheek, you can hold him in place better and he won't run away."

I gasped. "He would run from me?"

"Well, if he hasn't kissed you by now, there must be a reason for it."

"Oh," I said, disheartened.

"It's probably a stupid boy reason though," Raven said dismissively. "Look, if you touch his face, you can coax him a little with your fingers, tug him toward you. Then it probably won't matter if you kiss him first."

"When do I close my eyes?"

"Azar, Star," she said, exasperated. "I don't know. As you're leaning in, I guess."

"I wish for it to be perfect."

Raven shook her head and scoffed at me with a smile. "First kisses never are. It's the second ones that count, first kisses are the icebreaker." Raven sighed. She reached up and placed her fingertips against my cheek. "Look, you're here. You're this close to Robin. When you lean toward him, it's a good idea to part your lips a bit."

I did as she told me.

"Lean in, tilt your head, close your eyes and—"

"That is so unbelievably hot, can I watch?"

Our heads snapped toward the door.

Beast Boy stood at Raven's door, his eyes and mouth wide. I have never been more embarrassed, but Raven… she got this scary glint to her eye. "Oh, good," she said and encased Beast Boy in her powers. "A test subject."

Beast Boy blinked as he was dragged over to Raven's bed. "A test subject?" he squeaked.

"Yes," she said, making him sit in front of her. She swivelled on the bed so she could face him. "Starfire has a kissing problem, you're going to help."

"I'm what?" he squeaked. "I don't wanna kiss Starfire."

Raven scowled at him. "You're going to kiss me, idiot."

"Oh. Well. Okay then," he said and puckered his lips.

Raven turned her head to me and gave me a look that said 'See what I have to deal with? And you want to try kissing.' She then rolled her eyes at Beast Boy. "Pretend you're Robin."

"Okay!" he said excitedly and turned sombre, pulling a stern Robin-type face. "I need to get in character; does anyone have one of his masks handy?"

"Without the commentary," Raven said to him, then addressed me. "Just watch. If you do something like this, you'd have Robin falling over himself to kiss you." She lifted one hand and placed it on Beast Boy's chest, then her other hand went to his cheek. Very slowly, Raven leant forward. She tilted her head, her eyes fluttered closed. Beast Boy gave her a dopey, puppy-like expression and he wilted toward her.

At the last moment before their lips connected, Raven pulled away. "See? Putty."

Beast Boy flopped on the bed, aghast. "Aww what? No kiss?"

"I'm not kissing you in front of Starfire," Raven said. "That'd be rude."

"But, but," Beast Boy spluttered.

I giggled at Beast Boy's expression.

"You just have to find the right moment," Raven told me.

I could not wait to try it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ 'Kay, I'm not returning. Not really, just a visit. Since my bubby was born, I've had difficulties getting back into writing. Major, major writer's block. Poor Kater's had to put with my whines. I did the story on my profile because I thought it would be a good exercise to get me writing again, and because it was something completely different. I've done Touch, because I missed Rob/Star something dreadful and I wanted to have some fun. Pure writing fun, with something I didn't have to think too much about (which turned out to be a stupid idea because Starfire first person... oi…), that doesn't have multi-book arcing consequences (believe me, it is not fun to figure out you did something really stupid book one and then have to change three books to fix it) and is just me mucking around._

_I did Touch, sending bits to Kater along the way (totally crack dealer like, 'hey baby, wanna by some fluff?'), and she basically told me it was too good not to post. It's fun starting from the beginning again, really it is. So, blame Kater for the fluff fest._

_To the guys. This is not completely girly. Honest. Yes, I was hit by the fluff bus, but there are still other elements you might enjoy. Sorry. _

_**Katty**: __Hola! Yo no hablo Español y tenía que usar un traductor (así que espero que esto funciona). Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, yo entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para que lo traduzca. Me alegro de que lo están disfrutando. ¡Salud Kry._

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

I could barely sleep that night and my _shlorvaks _were filled with Robin leaning toward me the way Raven had leant toward Beast Boy. Try as I may, I could not envisage the moment his lips would connect with mine. My _shlorvaks _stalled at that moment and instead I would see him as the younger version of himself when I engaged in lip contact to learn his language. Or, many of his languages, for Robin spoke several. It was, as they say, a downer. I could not even complete my romantic kiss in my sleep.

This 'right moment' Raven spoke of would be difficult to determine and I was anxious, determined not to miss it. I saw many images in my mind. He would catch me as I fell from the sky, damaged by a criminal perhaps. He would be so close that all I would have to do is lean and his lips would be mine.

Or perhaps we could be undertaking the 'sparring' that he liked to do on occasion, to test our reaction times in hand to hand combat, he said. He does tend to be more physical with me than he does the others. There could be many of the right moments in there.

Or even sitting on the roof watching the stars, conceivably there could be a right moment there as well. Watching the television or a movie with the others, but I did not wish for my right moment to be witnessed by our friends.

It was a conundrum and a large part of me wished to wait for Robin to initiate the first kiss, like in the movies. He has had two years to do so, I did not want to wait another two years. I wished to commence with the kissing right now.

Or, at least, in the morning. When he was awake.

I rose with the sun, I always liked to greet it in the morning. I showered and changed and then I took one of the books I was reading and headed to the common room. It is always quiet there when the sun rises. Usually it is just me. It is nice, peaceful.

Raven slept late because she liked to stay up reading. Cyborg ran diagnostics on himself and the Tower systems when he woke. Beast Boy usually slept until around nine and would then descend upon the common room to inhale the breaking of fasts. Robin had no regular time that he appears. Sometimes he would go to his office to work a few hours before joining us. Sometimes he rose with the sun to go for a run. Sometimes he had spent all night working on a case and passed me in the hallway on his way to bed.

I plopped down on the sofa and tucked my feet under my legs to curl up with my book. I turned the television on to a music channel so I could listen while I read. Reading English could be difficult for me. Tamaranians assimilate speech through lip contact, but we were required to learn to read on our own. Robin spent many hours teaching me the Earthen alphabet and the sounding out of words. I have no trouble with the signs in the city or reading the letters children send me, but occasionally novels will escape my comprehension. Raven had given me a pile of books that she felt I would enjoy. Thankfully, I have proceeded past such books as "See Spot Run," and "The hungry caterpillar".

Raven had many romance novels, a secret I have been sworn to carry to death, and it was one of these I occupied myself with. The heroine, in her own words, was a sultry vixen fixated on getting what she wanted from men. I wondered if I could ever achieve any of the sexy positions she contorted her body to lure in the male she selected. Perhaps I should do the practicing.

I sipped a cup of mustard seed tea while I read, a delicacy Robin found for me. By the time Cyborg entered the common room, I had my boots off, my feet over the back of the sofa and was reading upside down, my head lolling off the seat. It was how I slept and a most comfortable position for me. The other Titans have gotten accustomed to seeing me thus.

"Mornin', Star," Cyborg called as the door swished.

I waved my toes at him. "Good morrow, Cyborg. Did you have pleasant _shlorvaks_?"

"Yeah, thanks. Ya hungry?"

"Not at present."

"'Kay, mind if I switch to the news?"

"Not at all," I replied, reaching for the control beside me. I changed the channel for him and turned up the volume.

"Thanks," he said and I heard his quiet noises as he prepared his food. It was not long before he slouched down next to me with a large bowl of cereal and two mugs, one of which he placed before me.

After giving him my thanks, I returned to my book, half aware of what was on the news. I sat up; Cyborg got flustered when he believed he could see up my skirt, so I endeavoured to sit the human way when my friends were around.

I was highly aware of Robin the moment he walked into the common room. Now that he was here, all my resolve about receiving a kiss seemed to vanish. It might have had something to do with the bare chest. He strolled through the door and sauntered to the refrigerator to get an energy drink. He had been for a run, I was certain. He had a white towel draped around his neck, his belt over his shoulder and I saw his shirt and cape on the counter.

"Morning guys," he called.

"Pleasant morning."

"Mornin' man," Cyborg said.

"Anything interesting?" Robin asked, walking over to the sofa to flop down beside me.

I abandoned all pretence of reading, even though my book was still held up to my face, my eyes were not looking at it.

Cyborg glanced at me and snorted, smiling a little as he shook his head. "Nah, man. Borin' old stuff."

Robin nudged my knee with his, his staying in contact with mine when he saw he had my attention. "Whatcha reading?"

I focussed on the words before me for a moment and saw the steamy sex scene my page was open to. I closed the book, hoping he had not seen. "I am attempting to better my written English," I said, demurely.

Robin chuckled. "Sure you are."

I put the book to the side, sitting on it so Robin could not steal it and took the cup that Cyborg had brought me before to have a sip.

"Anyone would think you were readin' a romance, Star," Cyborg teased.

I flushed, much to my embarrassment.

Robin laughed. "It is! Look at her blush."

"Gettin' ideas are we, little lady?" Cyborg teased. "Lucky boy, eh, Rob?"

Robin glowered at Cyborg.

I shifted my legs up, burying my head in my knees. "_X'hal_."

Robin nudged me with his shoulder. "It's okay. I think it's cute."

My stomachs fluttered as his words, however I did not wish for him to believe me cute. I wished for him to see me like the heroine was seen.

"Well," Robin said, tapping me on the knee as he stood, "Time to start the day. Going to join me in the gym later?"

I nodded, still hidden behind my knees.

"Cool," he said.

"Sure," Cyborg drawled when Robin had left. "Coooool. He's so transparent." He made kissy faces at me and waggled his eyebrow.

A year ago I would have said that Robin was not see-through, but now I just hit Cyborg with my book and complained, "You are so mean!"

Despite Cyborg's insinuations regarding joining Robin in the gym, I was certain that was not what Robin had in mind. I was nervous, more nervous than I usually was around Robin, and I believe it was because I was determined to find that perfect moment to get my kiss.

I do not know why Cyborg liked to tease us. I was certain if he was aware that we are not the girlfriend and boyfriend, he would cease. I found it strange that Robin no longer denied it.

I often wondered if it was my fault that we are not such. Or whether we were, and I have not realised it. There were still so many things about human culture I do not understand. But we do not do the things that I saw on the television, or witnessed in the park or saw Raven and Beast Boy do.

I found myself jealous of the affection Beast Boy and Raven share. I wished it was me.

Robin was using the gymnast rings when I arrived. His cape and boots had been discarded as well as his belt, I could see them lying on a chair by the wall. His hands were bare. I do not often see him without his gloves. I wondered how calloused his hands would be. Then I wondered what they would feel like against my skin.

I lingered in the doorway to watch. I knew he did not like this, he preferred to be alone when he exercised, but I do not believe he will mind. I leant against the frame of the doorway, curled my fingers around it to watch him.

Such strength. He was amazing. I know this is hard for humans. I have watched the Olympics on the television. Robin explained it to me and I listened with rapt attention.

The rings are a test of human strength. Every moment is performed by the muscles in Robin's arms and chest. His legs swung, ankles together, to give him the momentum to get from handstand to handstand.

There were flecks of chalk floating in the air around his hands as he swung. He stilled, body extended away from the ground in the hand of stands. His shirt flopped, I could see the muscles on his back accented as he strained against gravity. I could see the muscles in his legs clenched to hold him still.

Very slowly, his body twisted, his arms vertical but he moved so his body was horizontal to the ground and held that position. The rings shook slightly but he held it. With the same deliberate care, he moved again until his feet were pointed toward the ground and then he spread his arms as wide as they can go.

This move was called the iron cross. Robin told me it was one of the most difficult moves to accomplish and remain as still as he was. He was magnificent to watch.

I must have sighed or made a noise because his head jerked toward the door. He dropped from the rings and grinned sheepishly at me. "How long have you been there?"

Forever and always and please do not stop. I flushed and dropped my eyes. "Not long. I apologise for my intrusion."

"You're not intruding," he said, dusting his hands free of chalk. "I was just checking the rings. I thought I'd teach you a bit about them today."

He was always trying to teach us different methods of fighting. He claimed it will better our skills, strengthen our mind and body. Our friends used to grudgingly join in, but lately it just seems to be the two of us.

I looked up at the rings. "I believe I would do the cheating."

Robin laughed and then motioned to me with his hands, a gesture that clearly beckoned. "You know, I can tell when you fly."

"I was not speaking of flight, but of strength."

"It's a different sort of strength." He laughed again. "C'mon, Star, I dare you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He grinned and wriggled his fingers at me. "Boots and gloves off."

I obliged him and chalked my hands up.

He took a step backward on the mat and pointed to the spot he just vacated. "Stand there." I did, and he twirled his finger at me. "Turn around."

"You are not going to explain the movements?" I questioned as I turned.

"You've watched me do it enough times," he said and stepped up behind me.

I was suddenly hyperaware of every little moment, of the way he breathed and moved. Of his hands gripping my hips as he lifted me toward the rings. He held me there, waiting until I was holding the rings comfortably before he released me. He touched my ankles, showing me how to hold them together in the correct position.

"Now," he said, taking a step back. "It's almost the same as the parallel bars, but it's… why are you blushing?"

I shook my head and could not look at him. "I am not."

"Right," he said, disbelievingly. "Okay, as I was saying, it's similar to the parallel bars but you need to remember that the rings move and you don't need as much momentum. There are no jumps or twists, it's more about control. You can't hold the rings too tight, you'll hurt your hands, and you can't hold them too loose, because you'll come flying off."

I nodded to show I understood.

"The rings are about control over your strength, not brute force," he continued. "Just try swinging, see how you go."

I smiled. "I can do this," I said, and lifted myself into an imitation of the iron cross I had seen him do before, using my flight to hold me aloft.

He gave me a look devoid of emotion. "Star."

I giggled.

"Just do it properly."

I was not graceful when I was not in control. It was hard for me to relinquish control of my powers and my flight; I depended on it for so many things. But for Robin, I always do my best. I shudder to think what I must have looked like as I swung on those rings.

My ankles would not stay together perfectly, not like Robin's did. My arms would not stay straight. The rings were clumsy to hold and my revolutions were clumsier. It was inevitable that I would lose my grip, but I had hoped it would not have been as soon as it was.

I had not quite expected to crash into Robin as I tumbled toward the mat. We collided and knocked each other backward. I slammed onto the mat on my back, knocking the air from my lungs as I did so.

Robin was always quick to recover from a hit. "Star, you okay?"

"Ow."

He scrambled over to me, grinning when he saw I was just dazed. He sat on the mat beside me as I caught my breath. "Wanna try again?"

"You just enjoy watching me make the fool of myself."

"No, I like watching you discover new techniques."

"Could I not watch you?" Yes, that would be preferable. Perhaps his shirt would fall again.

Robin considered. "Yeah, I 'spose. After you try again." He bounced to his feet and held out his hand to me. "C'mon, get up."

He pulled me up a little too forcefully, I staggered and fell against him and he was required to grab me to keep from falling. If I had planned it, I could not have planned it better. I almost wish I had planned it, because then I would have known what to do next. But now, I was pressed against him, my hands on his chest and his arms around me. Our faces were so very close and Robin looked at me with the strangest expression.

I could not remember a single thing Raven told me to do. Not the tilting, not the lip part, not the bumping noses. All I could think about was Robin and how nice this felt.

Robin flexed his hands on my back and shifted his balance. His breathing was all wrong. "Ahh…"

The Titan alarm began to blare and I was suddenly struggling to maintain my balance. Robin was already across the room and collecting his gear before I had it back. "Hurry up," he called, running through the door.

I felt very alone.

_**

* * *

Author's note 2: **__Well, I couldn't make it easy, could I?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I was not one to sulk, but there were days that I was not as jubilant. Raven could sense this, she was always remarkably in tune with my emotions, and on those days she would make the extra effort to bolster my spirit. Even her silent companionship could set me at ease.

We sat, side by side, in the common room. She read, floating on the air, while I stared at the water through the window. She does not know why I feel sad, nor does she ask.

Across from where we sat, Beast Boy and Cyborg are involved in a boisterous gaming session. There were many words of swear being cast at the game. They have long given up restraining themselves in their speech and truly I do not mind. Raven does not care. It could be easily ignored, or humourously watched, whichever we chose to do.

Occasionally they would get rather loud and Robin would ask them to 'rein it in'. They were getting close to that time.

"How many times do I have to hit this fucker?" Cyborg exclaimed.

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked quietly.

I turned my head so my cheek was on my knee and glanced over at Robin as he read the newspaper.

"Ahh," Raven said. "I see."

I was filled with sadness. "I do not think he views me the way I view him."

"I'm sure that's not the case, Star," Raven said.

"Yesterday, he had the perfect opportunity to kiss me and he did not."

"You stupid chicken! Stay dead!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven glanced toward Beast Boy, an automatic response to hearing his voice, then back at me. "I know I promised him I wouldn't read him, but I could check, if you want. See what he feels."

I shook my head, I did not want Robin's privacy invaded. "No. Thank you, Raven, but it is fine."

"Ah, ah, ah, AH! NO! Damn you!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven sighed. "Star, boys can be idiots."

"Stupid monkey!" Beast Boy shouted. "You need a spanking!"

Cyborg stopped what he was doing. Raven raised her eyebrow. I turned my head. Robin dropped his soda on the floor.

"See?" Raven shook her head. "Idiot."

Beast Boy remained still, looking at us all nervously. "Ahh… sorry."

"Okay, I think you've both had enough games today," Robin said. "It's getting loud."

Raven glanced outside. "It's a nice day, we could go to the park."

"Oh, no," I said. "I do not believe I would be much fun."

"Beast Boy needs to run. And I think you need to eat some sun." Raven paused, then smiled at me. "We're poets."

I giggled happily, my mood uplifting.

"What are you two laughing about?" Robin called.

Raven gave me a wicked grin. "Starfire was just saying it's a nice day, we should go for a picnic in the park."

"Awesome idea, Star!" Beast Boy exclaimed, already bouncing over the sofa. "I'll go get the Frisbee."

Cyborg seemed to like the idea as well. "I'll get the food, don't forget the football, BB!"

I glared at Raven as she closed her book and stood. She just shrugged at me as she walked from the common room. I sighed again and stood. Raven was most likely correct; I should regenerate in the sun. Conceivably, we all could use the chance for some merriment.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to see Robin regarding me, so I forced a smile. "Yes, of course."

"You seem out of sorts."

I blinked and then exaggerated looking around. "What is a sort and how can I be out of them?" I questioned, teasing him.

Robin chuckled. "Okay, okay," he said.

I smiled and walked by him.

"You'd tell me if there was something bothering you, wouldn't you?"

I paused and tilted my head. Glancing over at Cyborg as he explored the refrigerator for food, I turned to face Robin. Perhaps he would answer a direct question. "Robin—"

"Because that's what friends do," Robin continued. "Tell each other if something's bothering them."

I lost my courage. "Yes. Friends. There is nothing doing the bothering of me."

He smiled. "Good."

I turned away, heading over to assist Cyborg in the food preparations.

The park was always a lovely place to visit in Jump City. It was always green and smells of flowers and various foods roasting on the barbeques. There were people playing various games and laughter and happiness. The atmosphere lifted my spirits, it always does.

Almost immediately, Robin and Beast Boy darted away to play the game of Frisbee. Raven floated all the food and equipment to a nearby table and headed for a shady tree to read. Cyborg locked up the T-Car and began to cook. I do what I always do when I come here.

I sat in grass and bathe in sunlight and watched people. Several of them waved at us, noting our arrival and I waved back.

Sunlight recharges me, it is because my skin is designed to capture it and recycle it for the green energy. I loved the sun and felt sad for people like Raven who must hide beneath hats and trees. 'Eating sun' is a good phrase for it is essentially what I do.

Mostly, I watched Robin. He and Beast Boy always have such fun here. Cyborg will join their game once he has begun to cook the hamburgers. Robin threw the Frisbee high, and Beast Boy charged after it, his canine tongue lolling from his mouth. He leapt, catching the Frisbee to return it to Robin.

I am certain that after lunch, Raven would cast the Frisbee and Beast Boy would enjoy bringing it back to her, while Cyborg and Robin tackled each other for the game of football. But for now, they seem content where they are.

I watched other people as well, other families enjoying the facilities at the park. There was a place to feed the ducks here. Many play equipment areas for the children and benches for their parents to sit. There were mothers with prams and cooing to their babies. There were fathers pushing their young ones on the swings.

A child skinned her knee and her father told her a story to cheer her up. A mother chatted to her friends. A young red haired boy climbed a tree and my heart pangs as I remembered my brother.

As I watched the people visiting the park, I often combed my hair with my fingers. The touch relaxed me usually, but not today. Today I am concerned.

Yesterday, Robin could have kissed me, but he did not. As I thought about it, there are many instances that I remember a similar event occurring, moments where he could have pressed his lips to mine and yet he has not.

It was rather discouraging.

I still do not know what he feels for me, even after all this time. We do not talk about feelings. He touched me, but there is never anything sexual about it. And yet I felt as though he touched me more than a friend should. It was confusing.

I stood, deciding I will take a walk before Cyborg has finished preparing lunch. The park has lovely gardens to walk through, I especially like the flowerbeds. On Tamaran, such flowers would either be poisonous or try to eat me, but here they are visual pleasure. I turned and headed toward the gravel footpath that wound throughout the park, waving to Raven as I passed her.

I had not walked very far when I heard my name being called. "Star, wait up." I turned to see Robin jogging toward me. I could see Beast Boy and Cyborg giving me the thumbs up and the cheesy grins behind Robin's back.

"Want some company?" he asked, giving me his boyish smile which always makes me feel warm.

"Certainly."

He touched the small of my back, just a brush with his fingers as he walked beside me, but it always made me yearn for more. "Did you have your fill of sun already?" he asked.

I smiled. "No. I just did not feel like remaining still. The gardens are always beautiful."

"I guess," he said. "I don't really notice."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You notice everything."

"Not everything," he said with a teasing grin. "Just the important things."

"Is beauty not important to you?"

"It's not all that's important."

I glanced at him through my eyelashes, shyness making me timid. "What would you consider important?"

Robin considered. "Well, lots of things. The sun, the trees, the cybernetic hand following us." He spun in a circle rapidly and I heard a thunk behind us, before Robin's hand was on my back again. I glanced over my shoulder to see Cyborg's hand squirming on the grass beneath the shade of a tree with a birdarang lodged between its fingers before Robin hurried me away.

"Why does he do that?" I asked when Robin decided we had placed sufficient distance between us and Cyborg.

Robin shrugged. "It's a guy thing."

I pondered. "Do you spy on Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Hell, no. Raven'd kill me. I don't spy, Star," he said and ducked his head. "Well, I don't spy much."

That intrigued me. "Who do you spy on?"

He gave me an incredulous look, smiled, shook his head and did not answer.

I leant into his arm, if he was going to leave his hand against my back then I was going to take advantage of it. Our hips brushed together as we walked and he did not seem to mind, nor did he move away. There was a natural way we fitted together.

I knew I could not place my arm around him, although I longed to. Past experience told me not to draw attention to where his hand is, or he would remove it. So I stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling that we are strolling through the park as a couple.

We walked by the water and I gazed across the lake in the park. There were other couples walking as well, their arms wrapped around each other, or holding one another's hand. There were even several couples kissing on blankets beneath the shade of trees. Others laugh as they dangle their toes in the water. Although I did not mean to, it escaped and I sighed.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"Sometimes I wonder," I said, "what it must be like for them."

"For who?" Robin asked and followed my gaze. "Oh." His hand dropped from my back.

I mourned its loss. "It must be nice to be normal."

"No one's really normal, Star."

"Humans long for companionship, do they not? To find that special someone to hold and kiss in the shade of a tree?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

I turned to regard him. "Do you ever long for it?"

Robin swallowed as he stared straight ahead. "Sometimes." He cleared his throat. "We should head back. Cyborg's probably got lunch ready by now."

I was unsure, but I felt I had to ask. I wished for a clear answer. But he was walking away from me very fast and I did not have the time to phrase my query with any finesse. "Robin, do you ever long for it with me?"

He did not stop walking but I noticed a hitch in his step. "I like the way things are."

That did not answer anything. "Robin—"

Once again, we were interrupted by the shrill sound of an alarm piercing the air. Robin stopped, half turned toward me as he reached for his communicator. "Cyborg?"

"My car!" Cyborg wailed. "He's stolen my baby!"

I hurried to Robin's side. "Who has?" I asked.

"Overload! Dude! He's got my car!"

Robin turned and began to sprint back the way we came. "Get after him," he told Cyborg. "We'll catch you up."

I took to the air, scooping Robin up by the shoulders and throttled skyward to clear the trees. We saw Raven lift into the air, Cyborg being held by Beast Boy in pterodactyl form. They shot away from us.

"R-Cycle, Star," Robin told me.

I angled toward the parking lot. Once Robin was deposited on his R-Cycle, he jammed his helmet on and started it while I returned to the sky to check the direction Raven was headed.

"This way!" I called down to Robin, pointing after Raven.

Robin nodded at me and pointed two fingers in that direction.

I shot into the sky, flying high enough so I could keep Raven in my sights and navigate for Robin. He followed my instructions; I would dip in a direction to signal that Overload had turned a particular way and Robin would follow.

It was not long before we caught up with them. Overload raced along uneven roads and I was thankful he had not taken the car through the city; instead we chased him along roads rarely used. He wound the T-Car up a mountain, a large rock face to my right, a tree covered cliff face on my left.

"If he puts so much as a scratch on my baby," Cyborg said as he fired his sonic cannon at the gravel in front of his car. "I'll kill him."

"I believed you upgraded the security systems," I said, flying alongside Beast Boy.

"Yeah, well, I guess Overload upgraded his systems too."

"I do not wish to damage your baby. What do you wish us to do?" I asked.

Cyborg considered. "BB, get me closer. I'll try accessing her security systems."

I dropped back, dipping down to streak along the road beside Robin. Beast Boy swooped down and deposited Cyborg on the roof of his beloved car. I could see him frantically typing on the console on his arm.

All at once, the car hissed, two missile bays extending like wings.

"Heat seekers!" Cyborg bellowed to us.

We scattered.

Raven shot wide, streaking down the mountainside. Beast Boy went straight up into the air. I skimmed along the rock face, determined to stay near Robin, while he activated his anti missile defensive systems on the R-Cycle.

The T-Car's missiles began to fire while it screeched away, Cyborg clinging to its roof. Two missiles burnt for Raven, one shot straight up after Beast Boy. Several came for me, but the majority of them sang through the air after Robin. I guessed he had the largest heat signature.

Robin swore. His motorcycle fired its anti-missile pellets, and the T-Car's missiles began to explode around us.

I dodged and wove through the air, but I had gotten into a bad position. I was too close to the mountain wall. Chunks of the mountainside were being destroyed ahead of me, as well as behind and I had to dodge falling rocks as well. I squealed as one landed particularly close.

"Star! Get in here!" Robin bellowed at me and held out an arm toward me.

The T-car was still firing its store of missiles, Cyborg trying to stop it. I changed direction, swooping for Robin and he grabbed my wrist, yanking me onto the motorcycle behind him. "Hang on," he bellowed and I barely had time to take hold of him as he wove expertly, swerving between the boulders which had been blown away from the rock and landed on the road.

One of the missiles exploded on the road in front of us and Robin broke so hard the back tyre lifted. It was not enough, the front tyre hit the smoking cavity in the road and the R-Cycle flipped. We were thrown into the rocky face of the mountain side. It was so quick, I did not have time to fly.

The impact hurt. It jarred through my body. I hit the ground, bounced and slammed into the wall. There was stickiness at my temple; I must have hit my head.

I lay on the ground, dazed and in pain. Robin was just to my right, groaning. The mountain wall was to my left, almost within touching distance. Robin's sleeve closest to me was torn and I could see blood. He yanked his helmet off and tossed it aside, turning his head toward me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Are you?"

He reached over and touched my wrist. "Yeah. Just gonna lie here a minute."

There was a whistling sound, I watched in horror as a missile slammed into the cliff face above us. The mountain broke apart, a cascade of boulders tumbled through the air toward us.

Neither of us would be able to get out of the way quickly enough. I could survive the rocks, Robin could not. I turned, grabbed his shirt and rolled us toward the wall of the cliff. I hoped it would be able to offer some protection. I wedged him against the wall and the ground, there was no time to stand, threw myself across him protectively, placed my palms up near my shoulders and created the strongest starbolt I could.

Robin's face went pale.

I grunted at the first impact, feeling the rock sliding against the shield I created with my starbolt. Rocks cracked together behind me, pounded against the ground. Another rock bounced against the shield, the impact forcing me to drop toward Robin.

I stared into his mask, wishing I could see his eyes and hoping this would be enough to protect us. I believe he stared straight back at my eyes.

Everything was green, all other sources of light disappearing. A great weight pressed against my shoulders and back. My starbolts dissipated and we dropped into inky black.

_**

* * *

Author's note: **__Uh-oh. Plot. And a cliffhanger. Woo.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Katty**__: Hola. No tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo, podría ser todo mal. Creo que todo el mundo quería coger Robin y devolverlo a la sala de capacitación, tonto Robin. Las actualizaciones deben seguir todos los días. Kry._

**

* * *

Chapter 4.**

It was an enormous weight, an uneven weight. My arms shook, my shoulders hurt. There were a thousand sharp edges pressed against me. There was little space between Robin and myself, but there was enough to move.

I coughed, there was dust in the air. "Robin?" I tried to remove one of my hands from the rocks behind me so I could feel for him, but they shifted and I had to replace it. "Robin?"

The silence was unbearable. Panic clouded my mind, thoughts of his mangled body beneath me. Had I failed him? My knee was against something soft, so I gave it a little nudge. I braced myself for the worst, preparing to summon a starbolt to see.

Robin coughed and groaned and I felt something bump my stomach as he moved.

"Robin?" I asked again, relief flooding me.

"Star? You okay?" Robin asked and I heard him fumbling in the dark. There was a crack and the small space we inhabited filled with a red glow. His mask was askew, he had a cut on his temple and his face and hair was covered in dust. He tossed his light stick up by his head. "You okay?" he asked again, scooping my hair from his face.

"Yes."

"You're bleeding," he said, making little movements with his shoulders so he inched along the ground to see me better. He reached out and took my chin, inspecting the cut on my temple.

I looked at his shoulder. "As are you."

He glanced at it as he reached into his belt for his little first aid kit. "It's fine." He gave me a wiry smile, ripping open a small alcohol swab. "Quick thinking," he said as he dabbed the wound.

I winced, even though he was gentle. "Except now we are trapped. If I had time, I would have made it so we were standing."

"Better trapped than dead," he told me as he applied a small adhesive bandaid. "Can you lift it?"

I gauged the weight against me. My knees were on each side of Robin's lying body and could be braced for lifting. It would take some repositioning and I was not certain the rock would not fall if I tried. "Possibly," I said. "Should I risk it?"

He took his light stick and shone it against the rock at my shoulders, then around my ribs. "No. Looks like you've got two or three different pieces of rock there." Replacing the light stick above his head, he grabbed his communicator, activating the homing beacon. "Best to wait for the others. Can you hold it?"

I nodded. "I will not fail."

"Good girl."

"Man, you okay?" Cyborg's voice asked a moment later.

Robin answered. "Yeah. We got caught in a rockslide."

"We?"

"Me and Star. She's holding it up. I can't see a way out right now. We need help."

Raven's dry voice echoed through the communicator. "I'm setting up a blockade for Overload, then I'll come get you. Is there enough room for a portal?"

Robin and I considered our surroundings. I shook my head.

"Probably not," Robin said. "Even if you opened one, we can't really move to get through it."

"I'll give it a try anyway; otherwise, I'll lift the rocks off."

"Careful," Beast Boy told us. "I'm up on the mountain now, looks like the rock's not stable yet."

"We're not going to try and force our way free, Star hasn't got the leverage for that. Stop Overload first, we don't want anyone else getting hurt. Just hurry."

"Star, you good?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

"It is very heavy," I said. "Please hurry."

"Dude, want me to start moving rocks?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wait for Raven," Robin instructed. "Just in case it moves again."

"Hang in there," Cyborg told us. "We'll get you."

Robin closed the communicator. "We'll just have to wait it out."

I smiled at him.

"I might be able to brace it up a bit with my sticks," he said, his hands going to his belt. "Take some of the weight—"

There was a low rumble behind us, a second movement of rock.

Robin reacted. I cried out.

I am certain that he did not mean it. It was purely a reaction to the rock shifting at my back. He wished to add his strength, however diminutive when compared to mine, to keep the rocks above us from crushing us. I am certain, when he reacted to the rumble, he meant to brace his hands against the rock by my shoulder.

That was not where his hands landed. Nor did he even reach close to that particular goal. He overestimated our confined space, I am sure. He did not expect his hands to land on my chest, nor did he expect to become wedged there.

Rock closed around us, the rock against my back crushing us together. I do not believe I could move from this position even if I wanted to. My palms were pressed against the rock behind me, and my elbows were wedged on either side of his head. My body was squashed flat against him, I had no room to manoeuvre, or even strain to lift the rock above us, nor could I blast us free.

"Oh. Shit."

My chin bumped against his nose so I tiled my head. "My apologies."

"Damn, damn, damn."

"Do not panic."

Robin wriggled. "I'm stuck."

"As am I. Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

He wriggled again, trying to get out from under me. "Nothing broken, I'm just… stuck."

"Um, Robin?"

His head twisted from side to side as he looked for a way out or an area that had more space. "Damn it, the communicators busted. It's going to make them harder to find us. Can you reach yours?"

"I cannot move."

"Damn it," he swore again. Truly, he was doing a lot of that and it was beginning to become concerning.

"Robin," I snapped, vying for his attention.

He was still looking for an escape, so he answered with an absent tone, "What?"

"Would you mind not flexing your hands?"

His head flicked back to me and he looked horrified. "God, Star, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Please, just remain still. Our friends should rescue us soon."

I was sweating and I could see a fine sheen on his brow too. If I angled my head, I could press my lips to his forehead. Robin turned his head to the side so our heads would not collide. Our chests, with his hands in between, were pushed together tightly, although we were displaced slightly, so my breasts were toward the top of his chest. I supposed he had a particularly nice view, not that there was much light to see anything. I had no room to move, my legs were at angles not designed for lifting and trapped by rocks. If the rocks shifted again, I would not be able to hold them. Fortunately, I had not felt them move against my back again.

"The rocks seem to have settled," I said, determined to stay calm.

"Good, we just have to hang on."

It was an interesting position to be stuck. It could have been quite nice, had the rock not been pressing against us from all sides. I might be able adjust my neck enough to reach his lips, if I were so inclined. Although, I did not believe it would be an appropriate first kiss, but it would certainly be memorable.

But I still wished for that fairytale movie first kiss, of Robin sweeping me into his arms and smiling at me before he kissed me. Not wedged against each other beneath a ton of rock.

I sighed. "This is most uncomfortable."

"You're telling me." He paused. "Can you, like, breath out or something? If we did it at the same time, I might be able to wiggle my hands free."

"I am already having difficulties breathing," I replied. "I am trying not to do much and am doing my best to keep my weight off you. We could try."

"Okay, at three, breathe out. One, two, three."

We both breathed out as much as we could while Robin wriggled his hands furiously. I screwed up my face; it was not a nice feeling. He managed to inch his hand more toward my sides, but still was unable to free them.

"Yeah, that's not going to work," Robin said. "Too much rock at my sides to get them free, nowhere to go. Sorry."

"It was worth the try."

"Well, we're lucky you're so soft."

I blinked. "Pardon?"

Robin swallowed. "Ahh… nothing. Sorry."

He seemed to be doing a lot of apologising too.

We waited in silence. I worried about our confined space and oxygen levels, not for me, because my body can run on very little, or none if I am in space, but for Robin. I tried shifting my shoulders and wriggling my legs, little movements to see if I could free up more space for us. Each time I moved, the rock at my back moved and I was getting worried. Also, "There is a rock pressing against my leg."

"…"

I twitched my leg, trying to alleviate the pressure.

"Yeeeeeah… that's not a rock."

I frowned, and tried to angle my head so I could see what the 'not rock' was. My cheek bumped against Robin's nose.

For some reason, Robin was having difficulty breathing. "Could you, ahh, not move? Making it worse here." I went still, realising what it could be. Robin let out a puff of breath. "Thanks."

"Is that you?" I asked, feeling very warm and rather pleased with myself. Smug, I believe the word is.

He flushed. "Yes, sorry." He turned his head away completely. "It's just a reaction, 'cause we're so close. Doesn't mean anything."

I went cold, all the fire from his words draining out of me. "Oh."

"Stupid of me, really, getting stuck like this," he said bitterly.

That hurt more than his 'does not mean anything' remark. I glanced down again. "I shall see if I can move."

"Rubbing is not helpful," he grumbled. "Just don't move."

"I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable, since it is unpleasant for you to be with me like this."

Robin gaped at me. "What?"

"You called yourself stupid for getting stuck here with me."

He sucked in a gasp. "No, Star—" He floundered. "I just meant, my hands, stuck… there… it's…"

"I am not as naive as you seem to think I am. I know exactly what this-" I shifted my leg, and Robin gasped, "-is for and why you are having it, even if you claim it does not mean anything."

"It's just a reaction," he maintained.

"Then it must be truly unpleasant for you to be caught like this, pressed against me as you are," I reasoned. I was determined to have some answers from him at least.

"It's not unpleasant," Robin told me through clenched teeth. "It's just… it's you."

I frowned. "So, you wish to be having this sort of reaction for someone else?"

He groaned. "God, Star, stop it. This is not the time or place."

"It never is," I muttered.

"What do you want from me?" he snapped.

"The truth." That was all I ever wanted from him. "You never give me that. Robin, I need to know."

He sighed. He tried unsuccessfully to shift. He sighed again.

"Robin?"

"We are not having this conversation."

I was hurt. "Well, then, let us speak of something different," I said sarcastically. "Perhaps you would like me to recite the Poem of Endurance, there are seventy hundred and seventy seven stanza—"

His lips pressed into a line and looked unhappy. "Fine. What do you need to know?"

"What did you mean by you like the way things are?"

"Exactly that. I like the way they are. You're my best friend. I don't want to change anything."

I deflated. "Oh." He did not wish to kiss me. He did not wish to be more.

"Starfire, this really isn't the best place." He sounded exasperated. He rarely used my full name anymore, preferring to call me Star. When he does use Starfire, he always meant business, an instruction that must be followed, no questions. "You need to concentrate."

I tried to conceal a sniffle. I did not want him to know how much his words had hurt.

"Oh, Star, no."

I turned my head away and squeezed my eyes shut.

He moved, as much as he was able. If we were free he would have wrapped his arms around me, but here all he could do was press his cheek against mine. "No, Star, don't cry, please. I care for you. I care more than I should. But I can't be any more than that."

"Why not?"

"Because," he whispered. "You're my teammate. I'm your leader. I can't afford to put your needs over the others. I need to know you will act to my order without question. I need to know I can order you to do anything and it will be done. If we dated, we'd lose that certainty. I know how closely your powers are tied into your emotions. I couldn't bear if it we argued and you couldn't fly and got hurt. You'd be a distraction I can't afford."

"But what if—"

"I can't date anyone," he told me. "What we do is too important. No distractions."

He sounded like the Batman when he said that. "But Beast Boy and Raven—"

"Aren't the leader. I am."

I leant into him, seeking comfort. A tear dripped against his face. "Please, Robin."

His voice was rough. "Don't ask me this. I can't give you this."

"You will not kiss me?" I asked, brokenly.

He swallowed. "No," he said resolutely. "No, I won't."

Our faces were so close now. I could tilt my head and my lips could be against his. He knew it. "Please don't."

For a moment, I contemplated ignoring him, just so I could have my kiss. But that would not have been fair, on either of us. I wanted him to kiss me because he wanted to. That was the right way, not like this. I closed my eyes and turned away. He pressed our cheeks together again. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I sighed, heartbroken. Tears leaked from my eyes and I could not stop them. I could attribute some of them to the predicament we were in, truly the rock was getting very heavy. My body had begun to shake and I was losing confidence in my ability to keep us from being crushed. With my confidence would go my strength.

"Robin," I said, determined to keep my voice from cracking. "I do not know how much longer I can brace here. I am scared for what might happen if I fail."

"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "It's okay, we'll be fine. The rocks not moving, Raven'll be here soon. You're doing great."

A jagged rock at the small of my back shifted and I cried out in pain.

"Star?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Starfire? Robin?"

"Raven!" Robin yelled, although he turned his head so he was not yelling in my ear. "We're stuck. Hurry!"

"Hang on," she called and I could feel the vibrations the rocks above us as they clacked together and were lifted.

"See, Raven's here," he whispered, his face back at my cheek. "Just hold on, Star."

I listened to the moving rock, gauging its weight as it grew lighter. It was hard to judge, every rock Raven removed changed the dynamics of the weight above me and I did not want to force us free if the rocks would tumble down on top of us further.

I felt myself relaxing against Robin, instead of bracing myself against the rock. It was nice and I was determined to have one last nice moment before I would have to face the truth.

"Cyborg's got Overload," Raven called as she strained to move more rocks. "He'll be back in a minute to help. Should have you out by then."

When the rock became bearable, I was able to lift off Robin's chest, pushing the rocks up a bit and allowing him to remove his hands. He sighed in relief, shaking them before he touched my face. "Are you okay?"

"Please do not ask me that," I replied, turning my face away so I did not have to look at him.

Something slithered against my leg and then squirmed up between us. Robin and I jumped, but it was only Beast Boy. He blinked at both of us, flicked out his tongue and slipped through some cracks in the rocks. "Little to the left, Raven," he called after a moment. "They're okay."

When I thought I could, I pushed backward, lifting away from Robin completely. I groaned with effort as I forced the rock away from us. Black energy coated rocks, pulling them away even further.

With the last rock gone and dust clogging the air, Robin knelt before me as I slumped tiredly on the ground. He unclipped his cape, draped it around my shoulders. I winced as it brushed against many cuts on my back. Robin touched my chin gently with his fingertips until I raised my head to meet his eyes. With deliberate care, he kissed my forehead and then turned away. "Raven, stay there with her," he said. "I'll go find my bike."

Raven lifted her eyebrow at me as Robin walked away. "Are you alright?" she asked and I heard Beast Boy ask Robin a similar question.

"No," I replied, struggling not to cry.

Raven crouched beside me and placed a hand against my shoulder, I sighed and leant into her, needing comfort. Raven sensed this and she shifted so she could hug me, just a brief, reassuring hug, but coming from Raven it was enough to stabilise me. "Cyborg's coming with the car," she said as she pulled away. "He'll be here in a minute. But… first we should probably wipe the handprints off your top."

_**

* * *

Author's note: **__Aww, c'mon. Who didn't see that coming?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**__ Happy Valentine's Day! Early because I am so not working on this tonight (hello hubby!). Yes, that means you'll have to wait extra long for the next chapter. Sorry._

**

* * *

Chapter 5.**

I was in a daze heading back to Titans Tower. My body had begun to hurt, my back especially. Parts of it had begun to feel decidedly wet and I worried at that. I clutched Robin's cape to me, hiding behind it. I wondered if he knew it smelt like him, musky and male. It was a small comfort; I could not help but breathe in his scent.

Raven and Beast Boy returned to the park to retrieve our gear, as well as deliver Overload to the prison. Cyborg had apparently paid a young man some money to watch our gear. I did not wish to return to the park, I wanted to journey to the shower and then hide in my room. I believe I should have asked Raven to accompany me to help with my injuries and I was regretting informing her I would be all right when she offered to come.

Robin's R-Cycle was strapped to the roof of the T-Car for transport. The front wheel had been bent; I had caught a glimpse of its mangled tyre earlier. I suspected Robin would be working on it the moment we arrived back at the Tower. This was good, because I honestly felt I could not be around him at present.

Robin sat in the front seat beside Cyborg as he drove us back to the Tower and I sat in the seat behind Robin and stared out the window, saying little and thinking even less. I numbly listened to Robin and Cyborg talking about the security systems in the T-Car and how they could be upgraded further. Robin even mentioned freeing up some more money from the budget to acquire certain upgrades Cyborg wanted.

Robin glanced at me a couple of times, Cyborg as well. I knew my face was streaked with dirt and dried tears and my demeanour probably worried both of them.

Cyborg attempted to alleviate my sombre mood. "So, Star, all trapped in the dark—"

"Leave her alone," Robin snapped almost immediately.

Cyborg looked at Robin, frowned, glanced at me and fell silent. I could tell he was confused, but there was little I could say that diminish his concern. I did not trust my voice, nor my composure.

I sighed and placed an elbow on the door frame to rest my head in my palm. Then I noticed the little scratches on it, now bleeding through the dust that I had been coating in during the rockslide, so I hid behind Robin's cape again.

I did not want Robin to know I was bleeding. The dust we were covered in disguised the blood and cuts when Cyborg arrived, but now it was very clear that I was wounded. Robin's cape hid most of the damage, I do not think he realised that when he gave it to me. Besides, I was not the only one bleeding, and I did not want to be detained in the infirmary with him. Not right now.

Cyborg parked the T-Car in its usual spot. I blinked as Robin opened my door, holding out his hand to help me out.

I narrowed my eyes at him and did not take it.

Robin sighed and held onto the door of the T-Car. "Star, please don't let this change us—"

"Not now," I mumbled and pushed passed him.

Cyborg undid the straps holding the R-Cycle to the roof, tossing the strap over the top of the car to Robin. "You okay there?" he asked me as I walked by him.

I nodded. "I require the shower," I told them and turned toward the exit.

Cyborg gasped. "Oh no, you don't, little lady," he said and took me gently by the shoulders. "Infirmary. Now."

"What?" Robin said, startled. His head popped up over the top of the T-Car. "Why?"

"Really?" Cyborg asked disbelievingly, half turned my back to Robin and lifted the back of Robin's cape. "There's blood all over her seat. How'd you miss that, boy blunder?"

Something clanged to the ground. Hurried footsteps around the car.

I swivelled and held a hand out to both of them and backed away. "Stop. I am fine." I hugged the cape tighter. "It is nothing."

Cyborg shook his head and reached for me again. "Starfire—"

"Please," I implored, looking at Robin. "I will shower and take care of it, I promise. Just let me go."

Robin studied me, a pained expression on his face. "I really think—"

I did not wish to cope with his remorse. Could not. I needed to be alone. I resorted to begging. "_Please_."

Robin looked uncertain, but he nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Cyborg snapped and turned toward Robin with clenched fists. "No—"

"Just let her go," Robin said. "I'll check on her later."

I lifted off the ground and darted through the air before Robin could do the changing of his mind. I retrieved a new uniform from my bedroom and locked myself in the bathroom.

As I investigated my wounds by using the mirror in the Titan bathroom, I thought perhaps it was not the best idea not to travel to the infirmary. My back was crisscrossed with scratches and several deeper ones which bled sluggishly, including one at the small of my back. There were a few scratches on my arms, and the back of my thighs where my boots did not protect me, but they were minor and had already ceased bleeding. I winced as I gingerly angled my top over my head, it took me several painful tries before I could remove it completely, and then discarded the rest of my clothes. I rinsed Robin's cape free of blood.

I turned on the water in the shower and hesitated with the knowledge this would hurt. But the dirt in my wounds must come out for them to begin to heal.

I cried out as the water hit my flesh, an instant sharp sting, but I did not make a sound after that. The pain in my back diminished the pain in my heart. I allowed the cleansing water to pour over me and although it ran red, it did not for long. I braced my hands against the wall and just stood there.

Robin's words had hurt. When he had said them. But now… things did not make as much sense. Robin's denial did not fit with the language of his body and as a Tamaranian, I always listened to that first.

Perhaps that was why I was so calm about the revelation Robin gave. Why I was not crying uncontrollably. It seemed rather strange that I was so devoid of emotion. Perhaps I was in 'the shock'. But I did not believe that was the case.

I needed time to think and organise my thoughts. I needed Raven.

After a while I turned and washed my hair, careful not to get the shampoo on my back. I liked to wash my hair, there was something soothing in its rhythm, and I always felt 'the squeaky clean' after I have done so. I tried not to get the adhesive on my temple wet, but I was fairly certain it was one of those proof from water bandages.

Getting dressed would be worse than the water, especially since some of the cuts on my back had begun to bleed again, so I decided against it and wrapped a white towel around myself to wait for Raven to return. She could help me clean and bind the wounds, perhaps even heal me if she were so inclined. Carrying my clothes and Robin's cape under my arm, I opened the door.

Robin waited for me in the hallway, leaning against the wall with a first aid kit in his hands. He must have showered in the infirmary and bound his own wounds; there was a fresh bandage on his arm and one on his temple. He wore a new uniform.

He startled me, although in hindsight, I should have guessed he would be there. He pushed off as I exited the bathroom, moving to stand before me and effectively blocked my path. He paled as he saw what I was wearing but he raised his head to meet my eyes. "Starfire, I don't care what you say," he said, in his leader voice. "I'm going to treat you."

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'll hound you until you let me."

Briefly, I contemplated dropping the towel, just to gauge his reaction, but decided I had had enough of his rejection. "I would prefer to wait for Raven, if you do not mind."

Hurt splashed across his face. "Why?"

"Because I am naked under this," I explained with a perfectly straight face. "For you to see my back I would have to remove the towel."

His cheeks went pink. "Um…"

I tilted my head. An odd reaction. If he truly could not have feelings for me, then it should have been little trouble. But then, boys on Earth had difficulties in separating feelings from naked ladies. "Would that pose a problem?"

He swallowed. "Ahh…" He ran his hand through his hair and looked incredibly uncertain.

"I'll take it from here," Raven said.

I believe both Robin and I were relieved to see Raven sweeping up the corridor toward us. "C'mon," she said, taking the first aid kit for Robin and then my wrist. "Let's get you checked out."

I did not look at Robin over my shoulder as Raven led me away. Yesterday I would have waved and smiled at him as I left with Raven, but today I could not.

Raven led me to her room. I think she realised I did not want to be around our friends now, and there are not many that would brave her room.

While she fussed around with the first aid supplies, I repositioned the towel so it covered the front of me and revealed my back. Modesty was a human thing and Raven was half human. While she was aware that there are times when I do not care if people see me without clothes, I was also aware she would prefer not to.

I sat on the edge of her bed while Raven knelt behind me, her fingers probing my back and a small cloth wiping away blood.

"Well," she said as she got a good look at my back. "From what Cyborg said, I thought you'd look like you'd been whipped, but that's not too bad. The dust probably made it look worse."

I nodded. "It does not hurt as much."

"Because you heal fast. They're pretty clean," she continued and I could feel her fingers fluttering around my back, pulling out bits of pebble I missed and wiping off blood. "Okay, this larger one, I'll do it first, it's a bit low, that's all. It's not the lowest on your back, but… well… excuse the hands." She fussed around with a cloth at my back and I believe she repositioned the tails of the tower so my rear was covered.

"I do not mind if you touch me, Raven."

Raven snorted. "Don't say that near Beast Boy." She shifted behind me and placed her hand flat on my back, directly over the wound at the small of my back. Raven's powers could be used to accelerate the healing process, but all the aches and pains which are gradual when you heal naturally tend to come all at once. Fortunately, she also controls the ability to block most of that pain. "Deep breaths," she instructed me.

I will not lie, it still was quite painful, but I did not move. I did as she bade and concentrated on my breathing. It helped.

Raven sighed. "Okay, I'm trying really hard not to interfere, but you're practically screaming at me. What's wrong?"

I clutched the towel tighter to my chest. "I have my answer. He does not wish to kiss me."

"That's crap," Raven said, wiping some blood from my back.

"He said I am his best friend and he does care for me but we cannot be more than that. It would hurt the team dynamics."

"That's an even bigger load of crap."

I sighed. "Raven, you are my good friend and I value your thoughts."

"Uh-oh," Raven teased, attempting to lighten my mood.

I smiled briefly. "Do you believe it is acceptable to place your hand against someone's back and leave it there while you walk, if you are not doing the dating, nor are you family?"

"Hmmm, that sounds like a walking snuggle, personally."

"And not something you would do with a friend." It was a statement more than a question, because I felt as though I already knew the answer.

"No."

"Would you do it with Beast Boy?"

Raven sighed, lifted her hand from my back and placed it against another wound, wiping the spot she just healed with a cloth. "Star, you and Robin are not the same as Beast Boy and me. It's not right to take your cues from us. We have different issues."

I was insistent. "Would you?"

"Probably," Raven admitted. "I wouldn't mind it."

"It is something to do when you are dating."

"Yes."

I frowned as I thought about that.

It was not that Robin did not feel for me. He admitted he cared for me. He just did not want to feel more for me. Not could not, did not want. That alone was a revelation. If he could not have feelings for me, he would have told me long ago.

Robin's point about being the leader and what we did as heroes, while it was true, did not truly play a roll. Superman was famous for his infatuation with the Lois Lane. Indeed I have often heard reports the Lois Lane had been used against Superman on many occasions. Batman had been known to do the dallying with Catwoman. Why could Robin not have Starfire? I, at least, was more capable at protecting myself than either two women.

He could already be feeling the more for me. Robin could hide his emotions well but he was not skilled at expressing them. Perhaps I was too forward.

He does not do the things with others that he was willing to do with me. The touches, the smiles. There were touches and there were _touches_. His hands do not linger on Raven. I have never seen him touch Raven, or any female, anywhere else but her arms and hands, occasionally her back if he was rescuing her. He touches me everywhere. My face, my arms, my hips, my neck, my knee, my back.

He sought me out, just so we could walk through the gardens and he could place his hand on my back and do the walking snuggle.

That was not all just friendship. Raven confirmed that.

Robin said he did not want things to change. But they already were changed, how could they not? Did he believe I would still allow him to touch me as I do and know that it would never be complete?

I straightened as a realisation occurred to me. He requested that I not kiss him not because he would not like it, but because he knew he could not keep himself from reacting. He would have kissed me back and then he could never deny what we have. Some part of him wanted me to kiss him, or he would have turned his face away, not left the decision to me.

His words did not match his heart.

It was like a surge of wonder bolted through me, a bright shining star of hope.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I was thinking," I answered.

"That bodes trouble," Raven replied. "What about?"

"Robin is a liar."

Raven shifted her hand on my back. "We already knew that. What are you going to do about it?"

I pondered. There was little I could do, directly. I could not kiss him. Not now. Not after what he said. If I wanted kisses, he would have to kiss me. He would have to see what we had together was important enough to make that step. There was only one way to do that. "I believe I am the done with being talked at about what I can and cannot do. If he does not believe I can be more to him than I am, then he shall not have me as I am either."

Raven paused and leant around so she could see my face. "What do you mean?" she asked, sounding concerned.

I twisted to look at her. "There is more he is not telling me, I am certain. He claims I am his best friend and we cannot become more than that. Therefore, I shall see him as a friend, and only a friend. I shall treat him as I treat Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"He'll hate that," Raven pointed out. "He wouldn't last a week."

"Then he should have thought of that before. This what he wanted."

"The boy doesn't know what he wants."

"I cannot see an alternative. I will not try and make him jealous or act vindictively. It is wrong."

"You wouldn't be Starfire if you did that," Raven said.

"All I can do is abide by his wishes. He does not wish to kiss me, if he does not wish me to be more, so be it."

Raven smiled at me. "I'll help anyway that I can."

On impulse, I hugged her. "Thank you, Raven!" I sang, happily.

"Naked lady, naked lady! Why is it every time I come in here, you two are doing stuff, _without_ me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:** I love living in Australia, I really do. But daaaaaaaaamn the weather hates us right now. Posting early because I won't have change to post tonight.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

There are not many who can conceive the depth of the friendship Raven and I share.

On Tamaran, such friendships were denied me. I recall once on Okaara, when my siblings and I trained under the Warlords, there was a young Tamaranian girl named Sayje. She and I were of an age and there was a project we were paired for. I became quite friendly with her in the duration of the project and begun to seek her companionship outside of the lessons. She was quick witted and humourous and Beast Boy reminded me of her when we first met. Sayje and I shared many happy memories. I enjoyed our time together.

When the project was over, Sayje disappeared from the classes for a week. I attempted to find her and was told by my guards she was ill. When she returned to classes, it was obvious she was recovering from grievous injures and the look in her eyes was haunted. She never spoke to me again.

I discovered later she had spent the week in bed healing. It had been her fault, my guards told me. She had sought out those above her station in an effort to better her standing. She was punished for her slight. She was punished for being my friend.

I had never really understood how different my siblings and I were from other Tamaranians until that occurred. It explained a lot, however. How my sister could believe herself so superior. How my brother could play tricks on the guards and the teachers without punishment.

I found it hard to form friendships after that, even with those considered the correct station. I would always see the look in Sayje's eyes and pull away. I could not put another person through that.

On Earth, my friends cannot be punished for being my friend. Indeed, I would like to see my Tamaranian guards try and punish them, they would be in for the surprise. I am happier now, happier than I have ever been. Earth is truly one of the best places to be in the universe, and I have my friends to thank for that.

Raven and I are as different as two _k'renkavarks_ in a _wynstlevoth_. We share different tastes in clothing, different likings of food. Our personalities are vastly divergent. She is at home in the darkness while I breathe the sun. And yet, there is a balance between us. I believe it is because we are so unlike, from each other and those that are around us, that we appeal to one another. We share a kindred.

There are many things she would do with me which she finds distaste for. Shopping is one, she abhors it. But she would join me on occasion. And when she does, we would often find ourselves laughing and drinking the milk that shakes, and travelling into the darkened stores which are filled with incense.

I do not like the library, although the appeal is becoming greater now. Everyone would be so quiet and serious and they do not like it if you ask questions. The books were hard to read and the books she liked were covered in dust. I would sneeze and shoot green fire from my eyes and everyone would shush us. But I would join her and together we go to the Children's section and read aloud from the many colourful books there to the children gathered. She would create shadow puppets for them on the walls while I made funny voices.

There are times when I cherish Raven more than anyone.

She and I share a different relationship than I have with Cyborg or Beast Boy. As to be expected, I believe, since we are female.

There are things that Cyborg and I would do, like discussing quantum mechanics and faster than light travel. He liked to arm wrestle me on occasion. He would eagerly expand my knowledge on Earthen cuisine, and expand his own with the delicacies I offer. I do not like skank ball, but the game of basketball is fun with Cyborg.

My little green friend and I have a different sort of relationship. I see my younger brother in him. We share in the pranks and the jokes, we could spend hours creating contraptions to prank Cyborg with, just as I could spend hours with Cyborg countering them. Beast Boy builds towers of flavoured ice-cream to sample. We share in Silkie's care, love and affection.

There are different levels of affection I show both Cyborg and Beast Boy. They are open to receiving the hugs from me, but often we would not touch beyond the friendly hand to the shoulder or arm. There are smiles and laughter and friendship, but little touch. I do not cuddle against them when we watch the television. I do not press our knees together when I sat on the couch beside them. I do not take their hands to fly, instead I grabbed their shoulders. This was how it should be between friends.

I appreciate touch, Tamaranians are a very sensory dependant race. We illustrate a myriad of emotions though our bodies. The language of the body was second nature to us, how we stood, how we flew, how we touched, it is all there to be read if one knows how. I know there were times I could be inappropriate with touch, but I have been on Earth many years now, and I have learnt many things.

The dilemma existed, either I could start treating Beast Boy and Cyborg the way I treat Robin, a thought which terrified me and certainly would not be appreciated by either boy, or Raven, or treat Robin like I did them.

Raven was right. Robin would not like it at all if I treated him the way I treated Cyborg or Beast Boy.

After Raven had berated Beast Boy for failing to knock before entering her room, and I endured his whistles and exclamations of 'daaaaamn' when he saw my back, we allowed him to stay so Raven could finish healing.

Beast Boy had brought a hand held game, indeed there are not many occasions where he will not be playing something and it was always interesting to witness Raven tolerate it. Beast Boy sprawled on her bed beside us, his thumbs clicking madly and I believe Raven was relieved he was watching the game, rather than me.

It was interesting to witness Beast Boy and Raven interact. I have always been fascinated by their relationship, indeed we were all surprised when Raven announced they were dating. It is not that Raven is incapable of feeling, I know she is very capable, it was that I never really envisioned her dating Beast Boy. There has always been a connection between them, but I always believed both of them too shy to take it further. Beast Boy seemed far too excited to sit still long enough for a kiss, and yet, here he is, sprawled out on her bed and he belongs.

Perhaps they fit together so well because they are like Raven and myself, so different they attract.

They do not act like the couples I see on the television. There is little kissing or touching. I have seen them hold hands during our movie nights. I have seen Beast Boy kiss Raven's cheek and on rare occasions he will steal her kiss but it is never more than a peck. I have seen them worried for each other during battle, Raven was very scary after Beast Boy is injured. But they are not overprotective; they trust that the other would still prefer their hero duty.

There was little of the movie romance between them, no prolonged kissing and flirtation in public. Indeed, if there was, I believe I would be ill at ease. Their romance occurred behind closed doors, never in front of us. And I know there is romance, for there are times where Beast Boy will emerge acting rather dopey and Raven's smile would be very tender.

"How's the game?" Raven asked, wrapping her hand around a scratch on my side.

Beast Boy grunted as he lay on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air. "I'm up to level eight and I'm getting owned by mutant ninja zombie monkeys with banana guns."

"Hmm… Did you remember to get the boomerang from level seven?" she asked mildly.

He shook the game. "Dangit. Curse you, tiny annoying game."

Raven peered over Beast Boy's shoulder. "There's an extra one in this level, if you—"

Beast Boy sat up straight, looking at Raven eagerly. "Pull the second vine and back flip off the—"

"Rock, then dive down to the bottom of the water below, there's a secret door—"

"— where you can get the second boomerang!" Beast Boy finished, his thumbs flailing wildly as he played. He smacked the air with an exaggerated kiss. "Thanks Rae, I'd forgotten."

Raven chuckled and shook her head at me as I watched them over my shoulder. "Just don't forget about—"

The game console wailed and Beast Boy lost his life. "Mutant piranha!" he screeched. "No fair!"

I covered my mouth with my hands and giggled. They sounded so in tune with one another then, finishing each others sentences was just adorable. Not that I would tell Raven this.

"Alright, Star," Raven said, wiping my back free of blood. "Last one, then I'm done. This one's a bit lower that I'm comfortable with."

Beast Boy jerked his head toward me and waggled his eyebrows. "Can I watch?"

"No," Raven said immediately and rolled her eyes at me. She shifted on the bed, using her body as a shield. She lifted the towel hiding my rump and placed her hand against my remaining wound. "Boys. I fail to see the fascination."

"Two hot chicks touching each other? It's every man's wet dream."

I wrinkled my nose at him and swatted at his head. "Eww."

Beast Boy tried to peer around Raven, but I believe he was only teasing her, especially since his eyes was on her face and not me.

"Beast Boy, get off," Raven warned, but she was smiling too.

He tickled her ribs and made the 'nomnom' noises on her shoulder.

I turned my head away, saddened. I envied them. Then I winced, knowing how open Raven was with her powers at the present moment, I knew she felt it.

"Sorry," she said remorsefully at the same time I said, "I apologise."

Beast Boy looked at both of us. "What's with you two?" he asked.

"Boy trouble," Raven replied.

"Ahh." Beast Boy nodded sagely. "Robin's an idiot, Star."

I smiled. "I am aware."

"Raven practically had to hit me over the head with a bat to kiss me that first time, maybe you should do the same."

I sighed. "A mountain fell on us and he still did not kiss me."

He wrinkled his nose. "Dude, like, that sucks. Maybe you could try—"

"I really don't think you're the best one to be giving out love advice," Raven quipped.

Beast Boy pouted at her. "Awww, hey, I do alright."

"Define 'all right'."

"You seem like it," Beast Boy pointed out.

Raven blinked. "Good point."

"You know, Star, if Robin never comes 'round, you can join in with me and Rae—"

Raven swatted him. "Idiot. Remind me again why you're here."

"'cause you lovers me."

Raven snorted. "Lovers? Brilliant English there, Gar."

"What can I say? I'm adorable." Beast Boy gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek and returned to his game. After a moment, he started muttering about stupid banana guns.

Raven lifted her hands from my back, giving it one last quick wipe. "All done, Star."

I wrapped the towel around my back again and stood. "Thank you, Raven," I said as I gathered my clothes. "I shall leave you two alone."

"You don't have to," Raven said, concerned.

"I am not dressed," I said with a smile. "And I believe Beast Boy needs assistance in defeating the mutant piranha."

As Raven turned to look at Beast Boy, I used the opportunity to slip out her door.

Robin was waiting for me, again, pacing the hall outside my room. He started walking toward me the moment he saw me. "Starfire—"

"Must you persist?" I asked, dodging him and continuing to my room. "You have made your point abundantly clear."

"I don't think you understand me," he insisted, matching my stride.

"I understand you perfectly well, Robin," I said as I reached my door. I slid it open, stepped into my room and turned to face him.

He looked disheartened, like I had stolen a great treasure away from him. "I don't want things to change."

"You cannot have everything," I told him.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

I sighed. "It means, Robin, I am your best friend. That is what you wish for me to be. Rest assured, there is nothing that will come between that."

He let out a puff of breath in relief. "Oh. Good."

I dropped my eyes to the bandage on his arm. "Are you well?"

"Yeah," he said, glancing at it. "Just a scratch. I'm more concerned about you. How's the back?"

"I am fine. It is mostly healed now, thanks to Raven."

He looked even more relieved. "Good to hear," he said. He gave me the boyish grin which always made my knees weak, stepped toward me, his arms extending. I knew what he wanted. I would have liked to oblige but with my new resolution…

Very carefully, I put my fingers on his sternum and pushed him back so he was standing outside my room again. "I am not clothed. It is inappropriate for you to hug your best friend when they are not wearing anything," I said and closed the door.

Oh, the look of surprise on his face before my door slid shut, it was beyond description.

_**

* * *

Author's Note 2:** And so it begins._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **This chapter holds one of my most favourite moments, Kater's too. See if you can guess what it is.__**  
**_

_The Aceman: Hello again! I seem to have misplaced your email, so I can't reply. Great to hear from you again! It's actually nice to be back in the Titan world again, just for a quick visit. You'd not believe how much I've missed Rob/Star -Kry  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 7.**

I did not see Robin again until the following day. I did not actively avoid him, at least, I do not believe I did.

I spent the morning with Cyborg in the garage. He required my strength to help lift the T-Car so he could work beneath it. Normal car lifting machines could not have helped in this case, because the car also needed to be tilted from side to side while he worked and he claimed it would take too much time to constantly reposition the car.

I do not mind. Cyborg even placed handles under the car I could hold so I would not damage anything. I enjoyed watching Cyborg work. He talked constantly as he did so, reaching for different tools and appliances to aid him. He referred to the T-Car as a female. He talked to her like a loved one, his baby. He cooed at her noises, complained that she hated him when things broke. It was quite humourous to watch. At times, I wondered if the T-Car has a personality, the frequency of the oil leaks directly on Cyborg's face does not appear coincidental.

I would ask questions as well and learn more about mechanics and in doing so I learn more about Earth culture. It is an endless cycle of learning for me.

Cyborg had a very unique insight to the human race, because of who he was and where he comes from. He had a most unusual upbringing, he told me. And his accident, to which he will never express any details about, made him see things in a different light, not just a cybernetic light. There are occasions where he will talk to be about the prejudice he has seen because of the colour of his skin beneath the machine. I will tell him of the many races in the universe and how this is not just a human trait. Val-Yor is never mentioned, but there is a kinship.

Sometimes we talk about our past, most of the time we do not. Sometimes, even the past can be difficult. I know he regrets being estranged from his father. I also know that despite the good he does now, there was a human part of him that yearns to be normal. I wish I could give that to him. I think we all do.

I believe Cyborg was who my sister should have been. Someone I could look up to, could teach me things and someone who would protect me no matter what.

Today, he was telling me of the new security measures he was installing on the T-Car. Since the T-Car was mostly made from his circuits, the majority of the time he could simply plug himself into her systems and install an upgrade. But there are occasions, like this one, where he will resort to conventional security systems. At present, he was installing a remote engine lockdown node underneath the T-Car, one that he could activate from his arm console. He said it was different than the one already installed, because it could also be activated to induce an electric shock throughout the whole car, hopefully rendering Overload inert should he steal the car again.

I listened intently. I enjoyed the way Cyborg spoke. I have learnt many of the words of slang from him.

Robin strode in just before lunch. He changed his stride as he saw us, Cyborg on the floor on his back and I was holding up the T-Car. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, walking over.

"I am assisting," I replied with a happy smile.

"Damn good assistant too," Cyborg said, wiping his hands clean on a red cloth. "Really ought to start payin' her."

Robin turned his head to the twisted mess of the R-Cycle. "Actually, I could use some help, when you're done here, Star."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Won't be done for a while," Cyborg said, and slid out from under the car. "You can put her down for now, Star." He gestured the console on his arm. "Have to run some diagnostics, chat her up a bit, see what those changes I just made did." Cyborg took hold of the front end of the car and we lowered her to the ground. I could have done it by myself, but Cyborg does not like any damage to his baby. He is the 'hands on' with her. "Go help Robin," Cyborg told me with a wave of his hand and a wink.

Robin grinned at me as I walked toward him. Behind me, I could hear Cyborg getting into the front seat and closing the door. "'ello, darlin'."

Robin shook his head and laughed at Cyborg, and then he smiled at me. "How's the back?" he asked, concerned.

I twirled in the air for him, so he could see my back. "Raven is a good healer. There is no pain and only a few minor scratches."

Robin nodded, thoughtful as I completed my twirl. "She certainly is." He turned to match my step, touching me on the small of the back as he did so.

I moved away. "What do you require of me?" I asked, walking to the other side of the R-Cycle, instead of standing beside Robin as I would have normally done.

Robin gave me an odd look. "Ahh. I need to replace the front fork, but it's bent. I can't get the wheel off."

I crouched down by the front of the R-Cycle and frowned. "The fork?" I questioned. I could not see any eating utensils on his motorcycle, but perhaps this was the Earthen recycling of words predicament.

Robin crouched down on the other side of the wheel and pointed to the piece of metal that held the wheel in place and connected back up to the handlebars. "That's the fork."

I winced, it was certainly mangled. The wheel itself was bent to an odd shape as well. The poor R-Cycle did look strange with the red plated armour removed. I could see it stacked neatly against the wall. "Um, it does seem rather twisted, I am uncertain that I can correct it without breaking the R-Cycle."

"I have a new one, it's okay if you break it. It's not safe to use them after they've been damaged anyway. I removed the bolts last night, but I just couldn't bend it all back myself."

"Very well," I said. I tilted my head, stood and placed a leg on each side of the front wheel. Robin stood too, grabbing the handlebars of the motorcycle to hold it still. I leant over and took hold of each side of the fork. Metal groaned as I bent it back through the spokes of the wheel. I placed my knee into the rim of the wheel, bending that back as best I could.

"Perfect," Robin said, releasing the handlebars as I straightened. With the forks no longer holding it in place, the wheel slid easily from the motorcycle. I picked it up for Robin and moved away.

"Just toss it in the trash," Robin told me. "I have to replace that too."

"How often do you replace sections of the R-Cycle?" I asked, after placing the broken wheel in the bin.

"All the time," he said, now doing something at the front of the motorcycle, I assumed he was removing the old fork. "I don't think anything on her's original."

"Her?"

Robin chuckled. "Old habit, sorry. Most inanimate objects are considered a 'her'. Cars, boats, bikes, they're all 'her'."

"That is silly," I told him. "Females are hardly inanimate."

He chuckled again. "Don't I know it." He touched my ankle with his hand and squeezed. "Can you get me the tool kit over there?" he asked, pointing.

I realised I'd fallen into our usual routine, staying close enough to invite touch, so after I retrieved his tool kit I retreated several paces.

He frowned at me, his body still.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my hands clasped behind my back.

He shook himself. "No. Nothing."

"Do you require me for anything else?"

"Don't you want to stay and watch?" Robin asked, his tone even.

"Cyborg requires my assistance as well. So, if there was not anything else?"

Robin looked hurt and I knew why. He enjoyed spending time with me while working on the R-Cycle. It hurt me to hurt him like this, but we could not continue the way we had. He would just have to understand that. "No," he said.

My knuckles ached because I was holding my hands together so tight. I smiled and bowed a little from the waist and walked back to Cyborg.

Cyborg was still was running diagnostics, looking at me in surprise as I slipped into the passenger seat. "Wow," he said. "Didn't expect you back for ages."

"You requested my assistance, so here I am," I replied.

"Yeah, but Robin asked you to do somethin'."

"And it is done."

Cyborg paused and peered at me. "Are you two fightin'?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then, I don't get it. Normally you'd stay and watch him—"

"Do you require my assistance or not?" I asked sharply. Was I truly that predictable when it came to Robin?

Cyborg stared at me. "Okay, now I'm worried. Spill."

"It is nothing."

"If somethin' happened between you and your boyfriend that upsets you, I'm within my rights to kick his spiky haired ass, leader or not."

I sighed. "Cyborg, Robin is a boy and he is my friend, but we are not romantically involved."

Something went crunch in Cyborg's hands and I looked at him in shock. "You broke up? He dumped you?" Cyborg ground out. "I'll kill him." He kicked the T-Car's door open and his poor baby shuddered.

I lunged and grabbed his arm. "Cyborg, no."

He allowed me to detain him, he could have broken my hold easily. "You don't need to protect him anymore. I'm gonna enjoy this."

I flicked my head over, looking through the back window. Robin was watching the T-Car, standing, with a crowbar in his hand. I could see him contemplating coming over. "Cyborg, we have never been romantically involved," I hurried to explain.

"That's bullshit," he spat. "I've got eyes. I have recording processors."

"I am aware. Nevertheless, he insists we are not a couple." I glanced at Robin again. "Please, friend, trust me. Robin wishes to be my best friend, and there are physical contact boundaries for friends, are there not?"

Cyborg frowned at me. "Yeah, what are you gettin' at?"

"I realise I have been remiss and allowed Robin to touch me as he would if we were a couple. Not sexually," I clarified hastily as Cyborg's expression darkened, "just perhaps excessive."

He narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"I will not allow that anymore. Not until he admits there is something between us."

Cyborg stared at me. "So… you ain't touchin' him no more?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore than I do for you or Beast Boy."

"Until he, what, admits his feelin's?"

I nodded.

"Girl, you are devious!" he said and clapped me on the back.

I smiled.

"I'm gonna go find Beast Boy and start a pool. How long do you think he'll last?"

"Not long, I hope. It is difficult."

Cyborg put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Hang in there."

"You will not say anything to Robin?"

"Nah, little lady. I like to see the boy flounder." He got out of the car and grinned at Robin. "Sorry, man, foot slipped." He made a show of hunkering down. "Ya hungry, Star?" he said in a loud voice. "What say we all go out and get pizza?"

"Do you not need to work on your car more?" I asked.

He winked at me. "She'll keep, fine to drive as is." He reached into the car and held out his hand. "C'mon, I'm hungry." I took his hand and clambered over the driver seat. Cyborg winked at me again, keeping my hand as he looked over at Robin. "Comin' to lunch?"

Robin had a very strange expression on his face, I could not decipher it. "Yeah," he said, sounding rather grumpy.

Cyborg turned back to me. "Go get Beast Boy and Raven," he said. "I'll clean up."

I nodded, squeaking as Cyborg smacked me on the rump as I walked passed.

Robin's expression turned murderous, but Cyborg just laughed.

It seemed all my friends were in on the 'keep Robin from touching Starfire' plan. As we climbed into the T-Car, Beast Boy called shot-gun, climbing into the front seat ahead of Robin. Raven already sat in the middle, giving Robin no choice but to sit away from me. He frowned at me several times as Raven and I did the gossiping in the back of the T-Car.

It was the same at the Pizzeria. Cyborg claimed the seat next to me, Raven on the other side. I do not know how they made it seem so natural to be sitting like that. Robin sat opposite me and sulked.

Beast Boy talked quite loudly, as he usually did when we ate out. He and Cyborg hurled insults across the table about the kind of pizza toppings we should order. Normally, they sit together so the rest of us did not have to endure it, but today I found it humourous to watch Robin's expressions.

When the waitress arrived with our drinks, she stood by Robin's shoulder to serve them. It was only natural, he was the closest to the galley, but Robin took it upon himself to stand and take the drinks off her. Cyborg nudged me, grinning cheekily and took my drink when Robin leant across the table to hand it to me.

I thanked them both and wrapped my hands around the cup to drink. Cyborg leant back, looking smug, and rested his arm on the back of my chair.

I finally understood the expression 'if looks could kill'. I was not aware looks could be so sinister, nor that Robin could produce them.

When our Pizza arrived, Cyborg would not allow Robin to serve me as he normally would. Cyborg slapped the pizza slice on my plate, before returning his arm to the back of my chair.

I enjoyed our meal. Cyborg enjoyed antagonising Robin. Raven enjoyed snickering and casting me meaningful glances. Beast Boy enjoyed the food. I do not believe Robin enjoyed it at all.

When we arrived back at the Tower, Robin resolutely marched over to his motorcycle and began to work, ignoring us.

I hesitated, watching Robin. I abhorred doing this. It was heartbreaking. I wanted nothing more than to walk over and throw my arms around him. I wanted to go kneel by his side and just talk to him. I wanted so many things and I knew I could not. Not if I wanted things to change between us.

Cyborg placed a hand on my shoulder in sympathy. "Give him time. He's just now realisin' what his stupidity cost him."

"He's an idiot," Raven agreed.

"Up for a game or two, Cy?" Beast Boy called from the door.

"Sure," Cyborg replied and then addressed me. "You'll be right?"

I nodded.

"Don't let him get to you," Cyborg advised.

"Do you want to go watch a movie?" Raven suggested.

I shook my head. "I think I would like to be alone, if you do not mind."

Raven nodded and touched my arm briefly. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

I watched them leave. Robin was too, I was aware of him watching me, I always know when he is watching me. I shifted my weight, scratched my ankle with a foot, sighed and walked from the garage.

I did not wish to return to my room just yet. I was filled with restless energy and unhappiness. I travelled to the gym instead and gazed up at the rings.

With a sigh, I removed my boots and gloves and began to practice.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_The Cretin: Thank you! I really try and keep the characters as true to the originals as possible. I'm old skool, I haven't posted anything like this for a few years, which is probably why you haven't noticed me. Thanks for reading! Cheers Kry_

**

* * *

Chapter 8.**

I was not aware at how many times a day Robin and I would touch until I could not touch him.

As the days passed, I practiced the rings a lot; it seemed to me that when I did, I felt closer to him. I hoped what I was practicing was correct; I could not ask him for assistance though, for he would offer it, eagerly and he would have to touch me.

It was curious too, I was certain I was getting better at the rings. I could swing with ease now, and go into the hand of stands without relying on my strength or flight. It was as he said, a test of control. The same could be said for what we were going through at present, a test of control. As I got better at the rings, I got better at not touching Robin, or being in a position that would allow him to touch me.

I cannot say if Robin understood _why_ I was doing this. I believe he deciphered _what_ I was doing almost straight away; he was a great detective, after all.

At first, he seemed to try to ignore it and continue on as we always had. He would place his hand against the small of my back and I would move away. He would sit beside me on the sofa and I would angle my knees so he could not brush up against me. We still talked as we always did, but somehow, because I was not allowing him to touch me, his expression would become hurt and our conversation would become forced.

And then this change occurred. A change in strategy. He had figured out how to combat what I was doing.

Now he could not help but touch.

I tried not to be alone with him. He began seeking me out, deliberately joining me on the sofa too close. Or firmer grasps on my shoulder as he walked behind the sofa or the chair I was sitting on. He would place his hand on my waist as we walked and then squeeze before removing it before I could. If we sat opposite each other at the table, his foot would find mine. He would suggest scarier movies to watch and I knew it was in the hope that I would be frightened enough to cling to him.

My hair seemed to be a new favourite thing for him to try and touch as well, there were countless times he would reach out to tuck a strand behind my ear, despite me moving away, or gently tug a handful if he snuck up behind me on the sofa. Once, he even sat on the sofa, his arms along the top and sneakily played with my hair before I noticed what he was doing.

In the heat of battle, he would suddenly require more assistance than I usually gave. Equipment malfunction was the most common excuse. The grappling hook would break, could I please carry him up the building.

He asked me to join him for more training sessions, or help out with the paperwork, or join in a game of basketball, but each time Raven, Cyborg or Beast Boy would offer me the excuse not to go.

Robin even invited me for a ride on his repaired R-Cycle.

I wanted to, oh how I did. To curl my arms around his stomach, to press myself against his back and rest my head on his shoulder. To be close to him, just for a moment. It broke my heart to turn him down.

He had to realise what had happened between us. He had to know. Why did he not do anything about it? Did he think I would break before he did and allow the touch to return?

Most like. Already, I did not know how much longer I could last.

I hid in my room. It seems to be the only sanctuary I had against Robin at present. I stretched out on my bed with my beloved Silkie curled up next to me and stared at the wall.

I was sad, there was no denying it. Robin had a stronger will than mine. It was inevitable that he would win and we would go back to the way things were and I would never get my kisses.

Wallowing was not good for me. It affected my flight, my powers. I needed to cheer up. I needed the milk that shakes and Raven's companionship. With that thought in mind, I washed the stains from my cheeks, brushed my hair and headed to Raven's room.

I could hear voices in her room, even before I was close enough to knock. Beast Boy was in there, I could hear the blip of the game. I was saddened, I would have liked to spend time with Raven, but I would not intrude upon their time together. If she was in the common room, I would have asked, but because they had retreated to spend time together privately, I would not.

After all, I would not wish to be bothered if I was alone with Robin in my bedroom.

I decided to brave the mall of shopping anyway. Being around people could have an uplifting effect. There were many brightly coloured shops to look through and the milk that shakes is very tasty.

The mall was not too crowded as it was late in the afternoon, the in between time of the lunch and dinner rushes. This mall has three levels to it, a large open eatery at the base. Elevators crisscross the balconies, allowing access between the floors.

I checked in with the security guards first, as custom. Robin liked us to warn them we are around just so they can be aware. It was good manners, Robin said, especially so the guards know we are there in a civilian capacity, not because of an emergency. They greeted me happily, as they usually do. I took some time talking with them before I went off to fetch myself the milk that shakes.

My favourite flavour is a mixture of coffee, cherry, pineapple and chilli. I have it so often they have named it the 'Starfire Surprise' and sell it on their regular menu. They also have 'Raspberry Robin', 'Cyborg Blast' and 'the Green Machine' available, along with assorted Titan accessories. Raven made them swear never to name a shake after her or she would destroy their store so they added a special herbal tea to their menu, just for her, the 'Raven's Rest'.

The girls at the store always giggled when they placed my Starfire Surprise inside a Robin paper cup.

I wandered around the mall, sipping my drink. I watched the puppies play through the window at the pet store, they always frolic so well. A little one scratched at the window and tilted its head, panting at me.

I finished my drink and decided to head into the bookshop. I had nearly finished the book Raven had given me and wanted to see if the author had written more with those characters. I ended up purchasing two more books.

I looked through the windows of shops mostly, looking at the pretty dresses in the windows and wishing I had cause to wear something like that. I entered the shop that always smelt of soap, purchasing some more wash for my hair. Raven's hair wash was on the 'special' so I purchased some for her as well.

The trip uplifted me. I felt happier, just because I was doing something considered normal.

I returned to the food court for another 'Starfire Surprise' to take back to the Tower, picking up a tray of everyone's favourite drink while I was there.

I do not mind if people approach me in public places. Often Beast Boy, Cyborg and I are the ones to be seen at the public appearances and do the signings. For most people in Jump City, seeing the five of us around is a common thing and they do not harass us too much.

Occasionally, there will be complications.

Today seemed to be one of those occasions.

It is common knowledge I will not hurt the 'normals', even criminals without superpowers. I will detain them rather than damage them. This trait has been used against me, but I will not use my full strength against those weaker than me.

It often confuses me why humans would attempt to intimidate someone who was obviously stronger than them. Does it make them feel superior? But it happens.

There was a group of adolescent males, or at least, males in their early twenties. They might have been older than me, but I have found that on occasion when males get together, testosterone erodes common sense. Often, they have a pack mentality, not unlike the natadores of Hyndrunda Prime. I have seen packs of natadores take on a single blorg, even though blorgs are stronger and the natadores take many losses, they do not give in. They bolster each other strength and daring by a series of calls. Occasionally, the natadores will win, but mostly they are decimated.

Packs of males are similar, but can be disrupted by a show of force.

I was aware that they were following me, but I assumed they would just continue to jeer and nudge each other and was not concerned by it. I walked along the upper floor balcony. There was a comic shop up here, and I had thought I would see if Beast Boy's latest order had arrived and I could pick it up for him before I left through one of the open windows in the ceiling.

I really had not expected they would touch me, so I was startled when one of them pinched my bottom. My tray of drinks dropped to the ground and spilt.

I spun on my heel. "Do not touch me," I snarled, my eyes flaring.

The pack leader leered at me with his friends circling me. "Well, aren't you a fiery one?"

"Leave me alone." I do not like this kind of attention. But the leader was persistent, goaded on by his friends. I could smell alcohol, which would explain why they were being so stupid. It gave false courage.

"She's not going to hurt me," the pack leader snickered. "She's a hero. She only hurts criminals. I'm not doing anything wrong, am I, cutie?"

They were all around me, surrounding me, jeering and taunting. Their words were like tar, they stuck to me. I was hurt and bewildered and furious all at once. They had no right.

The leader leered at me, I moved backward, repelled by his breath and attitude. My back was pressed against the balcony rail. His hand groped for me. I reacted before I could think, my palm slammed into his chest. The leader flew away from me, hit the floor and slithered. His friends crowded around him, their cries akin to the yipping of the natadores. The leader leapt to his feet.

Dropping my shopping behind me, I sturdied my stance, my hands clenched into fists, my starbolts firing. I wished he would not do this. I should fly, but I worried for the other girls around. They may just turn their attentions on them and if they were stupid enough to touch me, I shuddered to think of what they would do to someone who could not protect themselves.

There were security guards on the other side of the balcony, I was aware of them coming. They could deal with this mess.

The leader stalked toward me and I discharged a weak starbolt directly at his feet. "The next one will be in your face," I said menacingly.

There was a chorus of 'Oh-ho's' from the males surrounding me. Nudges in the ribs, the cackle of the natadores back as they bolstered their false courage.

Then Robin was there, dropping from the roof. His bo staff following the line of his body as he held it. He stood slightly before me, then shifted sideways. His free arm wound around my waist and pulled me into his embrace as he glared at the leader.

The leader and his friends were instantly backing away, offering the apologies. "We didn't mean nothing, man."

"You'd better hope so," Robin snapped.

It was so very… possessive of Robin. I was startled. And flattered. And completely caught up by his warmth. My hands curled around the fabric of his shirt.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes still on the males, who were now being intercepted by the security guards.

"Yes, Robin." I dropped my hands from his chest. "You may release me."

He turned his head toward me. For a moment, his fingers tightened on my back. Then, he swallowed and dropped his arm. "Sorry," he said and took a step back.

I sighed and crouched to pick up my shopping, looking forlornly at the drink spilt on the ground. "So much for my surprise."

Robin bent down and picked up the now empty cups and the sodden cardboard tray they had rested in. "Yeah, sorry about that." He tossed it all in the bin and we moved away so the cleaning lady could mop up the combination of fluid on the floor. "I didn't think they'd actually go that far and I wasn't quick enough."

"You did not have to intervene at all," I said.

"I know."

I did not want to draw attention to the fact I knew he was doing the spying on me. It made me feel warm. "Interesting that they will run from you, not me."

"'Cause I'll kick their asses, that's why. You're too nice for your own good."

I sighed, watching the lady clean up my spilt drinks. "I shall have to get some more."

Robin coughed. "Ahh… well, we're both here. Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Certainly," I replied brightly and pulled out my communicator. "I will ask our friends—"

He put his hand over the top of mine with the communicator between our palms. "Not them. Just us."

I glanced at him. "Just us? As in a date?"

He appeared cautious. "No, not a date. As friends."

"As friends," I said evenly. "Then, no, Robin. I do not want to get something to eat."

He sighed, forlorn. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because you are deluding yourself in believing we are just friends. But if that is what you wish, that is what I shall be." I removed my hand from his. "That is all I will be."

"You're really going to keep this 'no touching' thing up?"

I nodded.

"Until when?"

"Until you admit there is something between us."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Then you'll stop all this nonsense?" he asked sceptically.

I squared my shoulders. I was not about to give him one of the holey loops. "And you have kissed me."

With a sigh, he ran his hand over his face, then through his hair. "One of us is going to be disappointed."

"It will not be me," I told him. I lifted off the ground, turning as I did so. "I shall see you back—"

He grabbed my foot. "I haven't finished talking to you yet."

I froze at the contact, my heart thudding. I gasped when he grabbed my other foot and twisted them, forcing me to turn around to face him. "Robin—"

He gave me a little yank, tugging me back down. "Just let me finish, would you?" he said, taking my hips to plant me firmly on the ground before him.

"Robin!" I scolded even though my heart was fluttering from his touch. My skin was so warm where his hands were. For some reason, my hands curled around his forearms.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic at all as he removed his hands from my hips, lifting them to cup my wrists. "You're just making it very difficult to have a conversation."

"I am making it difficult? You are the one insisting on touching me all the time." I looked pointedly at my hands.

He ignored my look. "What's wrong with that? You like touch. More to the point, why are you pushing the kissing thing?" he asked, curious. "Tamaranians don't kiss."

"I am not on Tamaran," I pointed out. "Humans kiss and I would very much like to have my first true human kiss. Preferably with you." I turned thoughtful. "Although perhaps I should ask Cyborg, I am certain he will oblige me."

Robin let out a growling sigh using Cyborg's name, then shook his head. "You'll cave before I do."

"Do not be so sure. Robin, this is not a game."

He shook his head again. "You _know_ why I can't."

"I do not believe you."

He shrugged and gave me one of his boyish grins. "That's not my problem," he said, releasing me and then shot his grappling hook toward the roof.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Robin's so sneaky._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_**_ Warning, this chapter contains lewdness and inappropriate use of a kitchen appliance. The author would like to point out that no appliances were harmed in the making of this chapter, however, several volleyballs were untimely destroyed._

**

* * *

Chapter 9.**

Once every six weeks, we host a Titan get-together. Robin said social interaction between the Network is an important team building exercise and a team that plays together, stays together, but I believe it is an excuse just to have some fun. Not that we mind, it was always looked forward to with great zeal.

Cyborg and I spent the day preparing various Earthen foods. In the past Cyborg would supervise me constantly, but now he trusts what I cook will be edible, or at least, follow his instruction on how to cook human food. Robin prepared the games on the roof while Raven and Beast Boy cleaned the common room and brought in more chairs from the basement.

It seemed most of the other Titans had joined in on Beast Boy and Cyborg's bet about how long it would take for Robin to kiss me. From the moment they arrived there were coy little smiles at me, and they watched Robin with undisguised interest.

Robin was very clearly trying to get me to 'cave'. He walked around with a smug smile on his face all day, laughing as Speedy or Kid Flash teased him and his nonchalance made me nervous. He had something planned, I was certain.

We played basketball on the roof. Well, Robin played 'touch the Starfire under the guise of protecting the hoop from her attack'. About halfway through the game, I noticed those on the sidelines waiting to be tagged in, Speedy and Kid Flash especially, were chanting ever increasing numbers, then I noticed the increases corresponded to moments when Robin touched me. They were up to fifty six. I had never been more humiliated. Tears stinging my eyes, I left the court mid play, sat on the bench and refused to move.

At least Robin growled at them for it when he realised why I refused to play.

Volleyball was better, Cyborg and Bumblebee were the captains and Cyborg called me on his team first and then did not call Robin. I was very grateful for that. However, Robin delighted in grinning at me and doing the spiking of the ball in my direction, placed just so that I would be forced to lunge for it. My control over my strength when I was flustered was abysmal, we lost several balls because of it, either they were deflated, or shot out into the ocean around the Tower.

As the sun set, Cyborg cooked and we ate our dinner. I hid among the circle of girls, while the boys laughed at the opposite side of the Tower.

When it was completely dark and we had all cleaned up from dinner, we crowded into the common room and had several announcements. Robin liked us to keep up to date with what was occurring with other teams or individuals.

We watched one of the new release action movies after that. I squeezed in between Raven and Bumblebee, with Robin on the other side of the room.

Then the boys had a gaming marathon while the girls talked and threw popcorn at the screen. Bumblebee and Jinx would time their innuendoes to distract the gaming session.

"So, what's up with you and Robin?" Bumblebee asked, leering at me.

I exchanged a glance with Raven, I really did not wish to discuss it. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh, sure," she drawled. "Watch out for the turtle, he's all hard for you, Sparky!"

"What turtle?" Cyborg called. "Bee, you ain't playin' fair!"

Bumblebee snickered and addressed me again. "That's not what the bet says."

"If you are aware of the bet, then you must also be aware of 'what is the up' with Robin and me."

"Yes, but we want to hear it from the horse's mouth," Jinx said with a wink. "Flash, your fly's undone!"

"What?" Kid Flash screeched and there was a round of laughter as he lost. "Woman! You'll be the death of me!"

"You know, if you just went over and kissed Robin now, no one would win the bet," Argent said. "I think the closest anyone would be is Speedy, he bet Robin'd kiss you tonight, after the party."

"If he kisses me at all," I said bitterly.

"Well, go kiss him then," Bumblebee instructed me.

"Yes," Raven said sarcastically. "That'd work so well, kiss him in front of everybody. Wow. So romantic."

"Kisses don't have to be romantic," Bumblebee said and waggled her eyebrows.

"But first kisses should," Raven pointed out.

"Ruh-eeeally," Bumblebee sung ,a gleam in her eyes as she looked at Raven. "Do tell."

"The first kiss is always important. It is climatic, a pivotal moment in your relationship, where you go from simply friend to a proper companion," I told Bumblebee, deflecting her from Raven. "In a first kiss, time will slow down. He will cup your face or put his hands on your waist and you find yourself holding your breath as you wait for him to dip toward you. You are so nervous, your stomach will flood with the butterflies and your knees will be weak. When his lips touch yours it is so glorious you sigh and swoon and he will hold you so tight." I sighed. "There is no one else in the world but you and the other person."

Bumblebee blinked at me several times, her face turning dreamy. "Well… when you put it that way."

"Wow," Argent agreed. "That would be nice."

"Well, I think Starfire's been watching too many romance movies," Jinx said tartly. "I can't imagine Kid Flash slowing down for a kiss," she raised her voice. "He's too damn fast!"

I glanced over to the game to see Robin frowning at me. I quickly looked away.

"That's how you like me, baby!" Kid Flash sang and blew kisses in the air.

We all giggled and started an in-depth discussion about which movies we thought contained the best kissing scene.

It was Speedy who suggested we play Spin the Bottle. His suggestion was met with a chorus of groans, I believe it is the sixth consecutive get-together he has tried to play that game.

Then Robin suggested something I had never thought he would. "How about we play Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

I froze, as did most other people. He vehemently opposed those kinds of games in the past, he had explained the game to me once because I seen it in a movie. He claimed it was an invasion of privacy. I was insanely curious as to why he would suggest it now. It seemed so did everyone else. There was a sense of excitement in the air.

"Um, dude," Beast Boy said, timidly. "Not to be a party pooper, but I don't wanna kiss anyone other than Raven."

I glanced at Raven then, she smiled in her quiet way at Beast Boy. I saw her take his hand and I smiled. It was sweet.

"Then don't put your names in," Robin said, with a shrug. "That's voluntary. Besides, you don't have to kiss in the closet. There are other things to do."

_X'hal_ curse his masked eyes, I knew he was looking at me.

"There are more boys than girls," Raven pointed out.

Robin shrugged. "So, we'll just leave a few slips of paper blank to even the numbers, get a blank, you don't get a go. And if any of the girls want to put their names in twice, that's up to them. Fair?"

Speedy crowed. One of the other boys cat-called. Bumblebee clapped her hands and bounced up and down. Cyborg seemed to like the idea, he got two bowls from the kitchen while Robin handed out small scraps of paper.

"Write your name on the slip and place it in the bowl," Cyborg said. "Left side is girls, right side is boys. If you don't wanna play, that's fine. If you do, you must follow the rules."

"What rules?" Argent asked.

"You must spend seven minutes in the closet," Cyborg said. "Kissin' only, and only if both parties agree. Otherwise, yer just stuck in there. Boys draw from the girls pile, and Raven, you can draw from the boys to see who is next up. Agreed?"

Most of us agreed and Cyborg went around collecting the scraps of paper.

Cyborg wiggled his eyebrow as he reached me. "You know he's gonna try and draw your name."

I moved my eyes over to Robin, who was watching me intently, then smiled at Cyborg. "He can try," I said. I placed my hand in the bowl, upturned my palm so only Cyborg could see and burnt the piece of paper with my starbolt.

Cyborg chuckled. "Cheeky."

Once all the names were in the bowl, Cyborg deposited the boy bowl in front of Raven. "Here ya go, baby doll," he said, as he placed the girl one on the kitchen bench. "Draw away."

Raven sighed, balancing the bowl on her knees. "Pointless," she said, but she placed her hand in the bowl and drew out a bit of paper. She lifted an eyebrow as she read it. "Aqualad."

Speedy laughed and clapped Aqualad on the back. "Go get 'em, gill face."

Cyborg grinned as he offered the bowl of girls to Aqualad. Aqualad reached in and picked one of the names. He paled as he read it and had to clear his throat a couple of times. "Pantha."

I looked at the huge wrestler, my eyes wide. I was surprised she had even placed her name in the bowl. She did not seem concerned at all; instead she nodded with a sense of approval. "Pantha agrees."

Then, to everyone's surprise, she walked across to Aqualad, threw him over her shoulder, stalked to the closet and closed the door.

There was complete and utter silence from door. Titans leant toward it, trying to listen, but there was not a single peep.

"Do you think he's kissing her?" Bumblebee asked.

"Do fish kiss?" Speedy replied.

"Does Pantha?"

No one really seemed to know the answer.

Seven minutes later, a very weak and dazzled Aqualad emerged, not saying a word, and Pantha, who looked rather smug.

"Do another one, Raven," Speedy said after a minute's stunned silence.

Raven obliged. "Cyborg."

Cyborg grinned and rubbed his hands together, his eye scanning the girls. "Which one of you lovely ladies are comin' in there with me?" he drawled.

It was only because I could see Jinx over Cyborg's shoulder that I saw her eyes flick pink.

"Wha-?" Cyborg said as he stared at the slip of paper. "Who the hell wrote the waffle maker?"

Boys burst into rambunctious laugher and calls.

"Gonna get hot and heavy with the sprocket?" Speedy crowed.

"Insertion, huh, Sparky?" Bumblebee called.

"Do we need to turn it on for ya, or can you do that?" That was Kid Flash.

"Is she hot enough for you? Or can I fire her up for you?" Hotspot teased.

Cyborg glared at Raven. "Raven, are you changing this?"

Raven looked innocent. "Me?"

Jinx laughed. "Bad luck, Cyborg."

"He's totally gonna waffle his iron!" Beast Boy cried. "Get it, Raven?"

"Rules are rules," Robin said, handing the waffle iron to Cyborg. He and Beast Boy started directing a protesting Cyborg toward the closet.

"Yeah, but, that ain't fair."

"We all agreed."

The boys were hollering their approval, while the girls whistled and cheered as the door closed behind Cyborg. I did not really understanding most of the insinuations that were being called out, but I smiled as though I did.

"At least the waffle iron is non-stick!" Beast Boy cried.

"Reckon his tongue'll be checkered when he comes out?"

"He's gonna whump the waffle."

"Do you think he'll need syrup?"

"Eww, that is gross."

Someone banged on the closet door, I could not see who since all the boys were crowded around it. "Did you use an adapter, Cy?"

Cyborg's answer, although muffled, was succinct enough to make me blush.

I could sense Robin's eyes on me. I tried to ignore it; he had been teasing me the entire night. He was scheming, I was certain of it, and it made me nervous.

"Alright there, Star?" Raven asked quietly.

I nodded.

"It's just a silly game, it doesn't mean anything."

I did not say anything, I could not. Because I knew even if I was not to end up in the closet, Robin assuredly would. I was not sure how I felt about that.

They left Cyborg in the closet long enough for them to begin to flounder for insinuations.

"Did you make it crispy?" Beast Boy asked as they allowed Cyborg out.

"Grass stain, you have sex on the brain," Cyborg said, returning the waffle iron to its correct place.

"Now, you just have to go apologise to your baby for soiling another appliance," Beast Boy teased.

Cyborg glowered and looked at Raven. "Who's next?"

Raven dug her hand around in the bowl. "Wildebeest."

Wildebeest lumbered over to pick a name from the girl's bowl. With a grin, Cyborg read it aloud. "Speedy."

"What? I ain't no girl!"

"It's your name," Cyborg drawled cheekily. "Your handwritin'. You must have put it in the wrong bowl!"

"Or you switched it!" Speedy accused. "I'm not going in with Wildebeest! I have boy parts, wanna see?"

Wildebeest snorted and shook his head from side to side.

"All right, fine, but neither of you get to go at all," Cyborg said. "Next, Raven."

"Kid Flash."

A zip of wind later, and Kid Flash was holding a piece of paper which said Jinx's name. We all laughed, expecting that. I guessed he went through each name until he found hers.

Boys could be quite crude, even though pair in the closet was an acknowledged couple. There were many jeers and taunts and banging on the door. Even so, it did not appear that Jinx and Kid Flash minded, Jinx emerged quite red and happy and her uniform was crinkled while Kid Flash said something to the effect of 'fastest boy alive'. It earned him a round of thumps on the back.

Raven pulled another name. "Hotspot."

Unfortunately for Hotspot, he pulled a blank piece of paper and had to endure the 'bad luck' calls from the boys.

"Bumblebee."

Everyone went quiet.

"What?" Beast Boy whispered.

Raven lifted an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Maybe you did mix the bowls."

"Nope," Bumblebee said, sauntering up to the girls bowl. "I did that deliberately. Sparky didn't even notice." She dug her hand into the bowl. "Argent. Come on, my lovely."

"No way," someone whispered.

Little Argent hopped of the table she was sitting on, took Bumblebee's hand and they headed for the closet.

"Dude," Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "You recording this?"

Cyborg nodded numbly.

"Sweet."

The door closed behind Bumblebee and Argent and suddenly the boys were clamouring to press their ears to the door. Robin stayed where he was, leaning against the back of the sofa and shook his head at their antics.

I glanced at Raven, confused.

"Oh, Argent," Bumblebee's voice moaned loudly through the door.

"Oh, Bee, they're so big."

"Can I play with yours?"

"Oh, that feels so good."

The door banged then, the boys leapt away, startled, especially when it banged again, then again, in a rhythmic pattern. The boys were beginning to sweat and look at each other wide eyed, especially since Argent and Bumblebee started moaning.

I stared at the door, wide eyed. Raven leant over and whispered, "They're teasing the boys. I heard Bumblebee say they were going to do this earlier. I helped her get Argent's name out of the bowl."

"So, this is not real?" I asked.

Raven shook her head. "You saw how Beast Boy reacted when you were in my room. Girl on girl is hot for them."

"And you do not mind that Beast Boy is over there, panting at the door?"

"I…" Raven opened and closed her mouth several times before, "Beast Boy!"

His head jerked toward her, his eyes wild. "What?"

"Heel!" she snapped.

"But Raven…"

"Now!"

He pouted and slunk over, slouching on the seat beside her, looking like a kicked puppy. "Not fair, I never get to watch girl on girl."

"Well, of course not," Raven replied tartly.

"Not even if the girl on girl is you and Star?" Beast Boy complained. "How many times have I caught you two in a compromising position now?"

Robin's head snapped around to Beast Boy, his mouth dropping open.

I flushed, while Raven smacked Beast Boy.

Bumblebee opened the closet door, she and Argent laughing madly as the boys hanging on their every noise did the scrambling to act disinterested. "Busted!" she cried gleefully. "Seriously, that was way too easy. Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves."

Argent giggled happily and returned to her seat, winking at a wide eyed Hotspot on the way.

"You two are so going back in the bowl," Cyborg said as he placed their names in the bowl again. "That wasn't nice."

Raven coughed to get people's attention and pulled out a name. She lifted an eyebrow and said, "Robin."

Even though I tried not to react, my breath caught in my throat. I did not want Robin going into the closet with anyone. I hoped he would get one of the blank pieces of paper. I glanced at him, his smile was excessively smug as he strolled over to the girl's bowl. The boys were already jeering at him, making comments and remarks, which I tried to ignore.

Robin made a show of putting his hand in the bowl and drawing out a name. He grinned wickedly as he read the name. "Starfire."

I jolted. "What?"

The catcalls and the whoops were instant.

"But I—" I began, but Bumblebee grabbed my hand, pulling me off my seat. I looked wildly at Raven for help. "I did not put my name in!"

Cyborg was over by Robin, looking at the piece of paper and frowning. "It's your handwritin', Star."

I was being shoved and prodded and poked by the girls as they hurried me toward the closet.

"Man, that's so not cool," I heard Cyborg say to Robin.

Everything was happening so fast, I wanted to protest, I wanted to dig my heels into the floor and stop it, but I was in the closet and Robin was there, getting ready to close the door.

"No, wait—"

Raven put her hand on the door, preventing Robin from closing it. "Just to honour Starfire's wishes," she said with a wicked grin as her eyes shone. Robin yelped as his arms were brought behind his back and bound in a stream of black energy. "No touching." She winked at me. "Except with your lips."

Then the door closed.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__AHH! How could I end it there? _

_Robin and Starfire, all locked in a closet,  
that means a kiss, doesn't it?  
First come love, then comes marriage,  
Then comes Kry with a big hammer to ruin everything._

_What? Doesn't that rhyme? Darn you, non-poetic bone!_

_Welcome to my crack pairing. I call this ship "Wrestling the fish." It will take off, oh yes, it will take off._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **__Thought I'd be less of an evil orchid and give you this chapter early. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 10.**

It was dark in the closet, the only light was the small bulb over head which was lit by one of those pull cords. I must have brushed the cord as I retreated to the neatly stacked boxes at the back of the closet, because the light swung, creating an eerie moving glow within the small space.

We stored an assortment of things in here, from old mops, brooms and buckets to pieces of equipment which had malfunctioned and Cyborg had not had a chance to fix. It was reasonably clean, although there were several spider webs in the corner.

Robin and I stared at each other. I swallowed, not knowing his plan and truly not appreciating being trapped in this small room with him. The tension in the air was tangible, I knew I made it worse by being nervous but I could not help myself. Something was going to happen in this closet, one way or the other.

I could hear the Titans jeering on the other side of the closet door. Taunts and calls and thumps as they cheered us on. I did not like it. It was humiliating, my cheeks burnt with shame and anger.

Robin struggled with Raven's binding. I could see his hands groping for his belt beneath the black band of power. His wrists bent to odd angels as he tried to reach something so he could escape. It seemed Raven had thought of everything, while he could move his hands, he could not bend his arm to reach anything, not even if he angled his hips like he was. Plus, his cape was trapped between his arms and his back, making it even more difficult.

He twisted, contorting his body as he tried to free himself. He grunted, lifting his arms to try to move his arms over the top of his head to the front of his body, but too much of his arms were bound and he could not get the leverage nor the angle required.

Kicking the door, he yelled, "Raven, this isn't funny!"

"Deal with it," was Raven's muffled reply, followed by rambunctious laughter from those outside. Beast Boy's hyena laugh was one of the loudest.

Robin looked quite comical actually, wriggling around as he attempted to free himself of Raven's band of power. I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand.

He cast me a dark look. "You could help, you know."

"I do not wish to," I replied, keeping my tone mild.

He copied my tone and my way of speaking, "And I do not wish to have to be forced to dislocate my shoulder to get free."

I winced at the thought. If he tried, I would not be able to stop myself from helping him. "Perhaps you should cease your struggling," I suggested.

Someone from outside thumped on the door. "We ain't lettin' you out 'til you smooch!"

"I'm so glad this is amusing for you," Robin said, ignoring the noise beyond door. He huffed as he straightened, his arms relaxing.

"You could try pulling your arms under your legs," I suggested cheekily.

He snorted, and peered over his shoulders at Raven's band. "Yeah, sure, you just want to laugh at me with my feet up in the air. I don't think Raven left enough room." He looked down at his boots, lifting one to study it then nodded. "That'd work, though."

"Why is it so important that you get out of your binds?" I asked, watching as he put his foot back on the floor and dug the toe of one boot into the heel of the other. He was going to remove it, then use his toes to get something from his belt, I was certain of it. With his flexibility, it would be interesting to watch.

He flashed me a grin. "Why do you think?"

My heart pounded at the cheekiness in his grin, he had planned something. He was going to try and get me to cave. I grabbed an old mop and pointed the cloth end at him. The broom beside it unbalanced, clattering to the floor.

"Ooooooh," someone crowed. "I hear noises!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, ceasing what he was doing. "A mop?" he asked, dubious. "Really, Star? You're going to hit me with a smelly old mop?"

I swallowed. "If you come near me, I will."

He wrinkled his nose. "Then I'll have old mop smell on me. That wouldn't be very attractive."

"Perhaps you would prefer the old broom?" I replied tartly. "I am certain you would appreciate the bristles."

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

There were exaggerated smacking noises coming from beyond the door. More yelling and carolling. I could hear Speedy and Kid Flash's voices the loudest, their teasing calls detailing various things we could do in the closet. For example, "Take her up against the wall!". I flushed at that.

Being stuck in here like this was so embarrassing.

I sat on air, crossed my knees and glared at him, keeping the mop head pointed at him.

"You're just going to sit there the entire time?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes."

He seemed astounded. "Why?"

"Because you cheated," I told him.

There were grunts and groans from beyond the door; I assumed they were meant to represent mating, but they just sounded like an _ernik_ with a stomach ache.

"Really," Robin drawled. "What makes you say that?"

"I did not put my name in the bowl."

"Yes you did, I saw you," he insisted. "You wanted me to draw it."

I shook my head. "I burnt that piece of paper instead of placing it in the bowl."

"Well, _now_ who's a cheater," Robin answered and smirked. "So, that was a look of jealously on your face when I went to the bowl then? Were you concerned I could be kissing someone other than you?"

I did not wish to admit to anything. "I simply did not wish for anyone to go into here with you."

"Uh-huh," he teased. "You know, if you want a kiss from me, you have to actually let me near you."

As logical as that was, I had to ask, "If I were to let you near me, would you actually kiss me? You have had plenty of chances to do that and you have not."

"And you really think not allowing me to touch you is the way to go?"

"It is not me that has issues with feelings, Robin," I snapped.

"Well, I know what I want," he told me.

My heart thumped. I felt like there was a school of _wustlepus_ rummaging around in my belly. "And what is that?"

"I want my best friend back, okay? I'm tired of this. I just wanted to talk."

I huffed. I was not about to allow him to burden me with the guilt. "You used sleight of hand to pull my name, did you not? You had a slip of paper prepared for this."

Robin grinned boyishly. "Aww, c'mon, what was I supposed to do? You won't even come near me."

I was absurdly angry with him. He was treating this as a game! He denied that he had feelings for me, and yet he continually sought me out and now I was stuck in a closet with him. "Because every time I do, you find a way to touch me."

"C'mon, Robin, get it ooooooon," someone bellowed.

"Friends touch each other," Robin told me. "I'm not doing anything inappropriate."

"Friends do not touch each other that much and certainly not in the places you touch me."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"We can do that outside the closet. I do not mind spending time with you, Robin. I just ask that you do not touch me."

"Yeah, right, sure you don't mind spending time with me, except that you've been avoiding me like the plague," he said and jerked his head to indicate the teasing people outside. "They're all having this great big laugh, because I'm the one chasing after you when you're the one begging for a kiss."

He was going to be eating mop bristles if he was not careful. "I do not recall begging," I snapped. "And since when do you care about what other people thought?"

"They have a point. This cat and mouse game is ridiculous."

"You know how to end it," I pointed out, trying to remain calm.

"If you're that desperate for a kiss," he growled. "I bet there are loads of other guys willing to give you one."

It was like I had taken a _soral_ to the chest, the pain was so sudden. "And you would be the okay with that?"

Robin blanched, as though he had just suddenly realised what he had said.

I was indignant. "Perhaps I should! Perhaps I should have placed my name in the bowl. I might have gotten Speedy, or Aqualad, or Cyborg, I am certain _they_ would oblige me. In fact, perhaps I should seek them now!" Dropping the mop, I lunged for the door, but Robin blocked me.

"I didn't mean that," he said, morose. "It was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

I huffed and retreated, crossing my arms on my chest. "I do not want the 'loads of guys'. I want it from you but you do not seem to deem me worthy enough."

"It's not about being worthy, Star," he said with a sigh. "I'm not about to kiss anyone, I've already said that."

"Just as I have said I do not believe your reasons. Offer me another lie."

"I'm not lying."

"I am not blind, Robin. I can see the way you look at me. Why do you deny yourself?"

Robin glared and gritted his teeth, then took a deep, calming breath. "Look, I didn't get you in here to fight—"

I frowned at him, I was not ready to calm down. "Then, what was your plan? Have your seven minutes of Starfire touch? Talk me into doing the 'caving'? Try and seduce a hug from me? Then you could say you have won and things would return to the way you want them?"

"Kiss him good, Starfire!" Bumblebee yelled, and I heard more thumping on the door.

"Well, of course I wanted to talk to you about this crap," Robin snapped. "You've been avoiding me and it was the only way I could think of to get you to stop for a sec and talk to me. This is just stupid, and it's certainly not getting you anywhere, is it? Besides," Robin finished bitterly, "you can't seduce anyone without hands. Raven took care of that for you. So you don't have to worry about me stealing your hugs."

I could see unforgivable mean words coming. They loomed in the distance, threatening to break what was already tremulous. We were just going to continue arguing about nothing, going around and around until one of us said something truly hurtful. Perhaps I should follow Robin's example and change tactics as well. "Really?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. I made my voice sultry, silken. "Would you, perhaps, like to make the bet?"

Robin suddenly looked nervous. "What?"

I went flirtatious. I angled my head down and looked at him through my eyelashes. One hand on my hip, the other swinging as I sashayed toward him. I swished my hips, pushed out my chest, rounded my bottom. My step was careful, deliberate, my movements akin to those I have seen on the television as I sidled up to Robin. Slow, steady, sexy. I bit my lip as I looked at him in what I hoped was an enticing manner. Tamaranians have soulful eyes, and I made mine sizzle.

Robin took a step backward and thumped into the closet door.

The chorus of calls and whistles outside the door increased. Someone pounded on the door.

"You can doooo et!" someone yelled, I believe it was Speedy.

It was only a few steps between us, but I made each step work for me. When I was standing before him, I bent at the waist, leaning toward him. I clasped my hands together, so my upper arms pushed my breasts together further. "Why, Robin, what is the matter?" I cooed and fluttered my eyelashes. "Has your game turned against you?"

Robin gulped. "What are you doing?" he squeaked.

I placed a hand against the door by his head, the other I angled down, close to his hip, trapping him between my arms. Our chests were an inch apart and yet I moulded my body to match the shape of his. Using my flight to keep my balance, I even managed to place my knee in between his without touching him. He knew it was there, for he jolted. "I believe I am proving a point," I purred.

"Is it quiet in there yet? Do you think they're making out?"

"Ah… oh… um… what point is that?" he asked nervously, his head thudded against the door as he tilted it away from me.

I licked my lips and leant toward him. His parted in response, but I brazenly bypassed his mouth. I breathed on his skin all the way to his ear and whispered, "You cannot treat me like you would a girlfriend, and then deny what we share. It does not work that way."

"You don't want to date me, Star," he said shakily. "I'd always be worried about you in battle. I'd be overprotective. You'd hate it."

Such a different lie than he had offered me last time. I felt sexy and dangerous, seeing the effect I could have on Robin. I never realised how good this could feel. "If I cannot date you, then respect my wishes and stop touching me."

He swallowed again. "I'm not touching you now," he said, attempting to be flippant.

I breathed on his jaw line, down his neck, my lips so tantalisingly close. I could smell his musky scent and see his pulse throbbing in his neck. "Nor am I touching you."

"Okay, okay, I promise to stop," he wheezed. "No touching unless I have to."

"This is not funny, Robin," I purred into his ear. "You are hurting me."

He jiggled and panted, trying to inch away from me but there was nowhere from him to go. "I don't want to hurt you, Star," he said meekly.

I pulled back until I could linger my lips over his, just out of reach. My eyes half closed as I watched him. "Then kiss me, you fool."

"Shit," he chanted, his shoulders moving with renewed vigour as he tried to free his arms. "Shit, shit, shit." He gulped. "Star… I… can't."

I frowned, lifted my hand by his hip from the door and turned the handle.

Robin fell backward, sprawling on the ground and lay there, dazed. I blinked and smiled innocently as the Titans in the common room stared at me, then stepped over Robin's body to return to my seat beside Raven.

Robin rolled onto his stomach and stared at me, still encased in Raven's band.

"What happened?" Raven asked, her eyebrows raised.

I turned my head, draped myself against the back of the chair seductively and smiled at Robin, feeling very pleased. "Absolutely nothing."

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__STOP! Hammer time! –insert theme music-_

_STAR OF AIRDRIE! Stop looking at the author notes first! I'm on to you, chickadee._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: _**_Spoilt, you lot are. But you are going to have to wait for the next one. No freebies._

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

There were times when I am certain there was a renegade blind rodent working for the Jump City prison. How the criminals we captured and secured manage to escape with such frequency troubled me. Not only that, they often released the other criminals at the same time.

Despite constant upgrades of the security system by Cyborg and Robin, there are many of the break outs. However, I was certain that if this 'mole' did exist, Robin would have discovered them by now. It was the human error, a small mistake that allowed one of the supernatural beings in the prison to escape which plagued us.

Robin told me that even Arkham Asylum in Gotham was subject to just as many of the break outs and that is Batman's domain. I do not know if that reassured me at all.

Today, we had four major criminals rampaging through the city.

Monsieur Mallah was currently trying to free the Brain and our top priority. Beast Boy was already on route.

Dr Light was an inconvenience, but still one that must be dealt with quickly. Raven had been assigned to him. She was to then call for more instructions and proceed to whoever needs the most help. Most likely, she will ignore that and head for Beast Boy.

Cinderblock was my responsibility. He was eating rocks at the quarry on the edge of town.

Plasmus was for Cyborg and Robin to deal with. We believed he was devouring his way through the sewers and heading for Cinderblock. We needed to prevent Cinderblock and Plasmus from reaching each other, or we would have two thirds of Ternion to deal with. Thankfully, Overload was still incarcerated.

It also seemed that some members of the Hive Five had used this distraction to terrorise the mall. We were all to converge on that once our targets were incapacitated.

Robin relayed this quickly and efficiently over the communicators as we each sped to our destinations.

It was days like this I enjoyed being a hero. I felt important. Significant for something other than being the Princess of Tamaran. People depended on me, not because I ruled them, but because I cared and protected them. It was an amazing feeling.

I had already broken the sound barrier in my haste to reach Cinderblock. He was the furthest away from the Tower and I briefly wondered how the criminals could become so separated so quickly.

I liked battling Cinderblock. I did not have to withhold my strength. I was able use brute force. I could use full strength starbolts to defeat him and not have to worry that I may destroy him in the process. Cinderblock could regenerate when he consumes rocks, we have seen this. In fact, Robin had instructed me to tear apart his body if I wished and return his head to prison.

It would feel good. It was a chance for me to release all my pent up frustrations over Robin.

Even my attempted seduction in the closet had not worked in my favour. After the shock wore off, things went right back to normal. Although he would not allow me to corner him in the Tower, he did not refrain from touching me in battle. It frustrated me immensely. He was a better strategist than I was, always finding new ways to circumvent what I was trying to achieve.

He would catch me when I fell during combat, even if I did not need his assistance. He would leap and drag me from the sky, under the guise of protecting me from a blast. He even had the audacity to wrap a grappling hook around me on one occasion.

I was frustrated and angry. I would enjoy battling Cinderblock.

Cinderblock had eaten a lot of granite by the time I arrived. He was much larger than normal, but I did not care. Still travelling at supersonic speeds, I raised my fists above my head and aimed for him. There was a trail of green behind me.

It was glorious. I felt alive.

I slammed into Cinderblock's chest and halted my flight. The kinetic energy I carried was transferred into Cinderblock. There was a massive sound of a collision, a huge _bang_. Indeed, it was so powerful that dust, dirt and small rocks are hurled away. He folded in half around me before he was forced away, flying through the air and slammed into the quarry wall.

I waited for him to rise. I needed a good battle and even though I know I should not, I do not want this over too quickly.

The wall behind Cinderblock cracked as he reached into it to pull out a huge chunk of rock. As he ate it, I saw many of the cracks I had put in his chest heal. He smiled at me, well, showed his teeth, and licked his fingers.

Perhaps I should have ended this quickly after all.

Starbolts fired to life, coating my hands in green. Cinderblock rumbled to his feet and charged me. I was more than ready for his attack. He was easy to evade and I vented my frustrations on him. A slam to the side, a kick to the face. Rock crumbled against my strength.

Cinderblock backed away and dug his hands into the ground, yanking two large boulders from it. He tossed them at me. I dipped and swayed, easily avoiding them. I threw a barrage of starbolts at him, while he continued to dig up boulders to throw.

Diving in close, I managed to catch his leg. It was pathetically easy to disrupt his balance, toppling him. I landed on his chest before he could rise, creating craters in his chest with my fists. He swung his fist at me and even though I raised my elbow to block, his blow was too strong and I was forced into the ground.

As I picked myself up of the ground, it rumbled and shook, a mound of dirt appearing in the wall of the quarry. There was the sound of screeching and breaking metal, before a sewer pipe erupted from the wall.

Plasmas oozed out of the green slime in the sewer.

I had run out of time.

If Plasmas could not reach Cinderblock, they could not become one. I charged Cinderblock, darting around his clumsy attempts to punch me, took hold of a section of rock at the base of his neck and hoisted him into the air. We shot straight up, Cinderblocks arms swinging wildly as he tried to reach me. I kicked his shoulder, still holding him by the back of the neck, in the hope I would dislodge one of his arms. His rocky surface splintered against my foot.

And then something odd happened. If I had not seen it, I would not have believed it. Cinderblock rotated his head a full one hundred and eighty degrees. His shoulders cracked as he inverted them. All of a sudden I was at his mercy, not him at mine. He grabbed me and squeezed, crushing me against him.

Pain made flying difficult.

White hot agony shot through my back and we dropped from the sky. I punched and kicked and screamed, even shot him with my eyebeams in an attempt to get him to release me. He chuckled, the sound akin to grating rocks and angled our bodies so I was heading toward the ground before him. One arm was free, my other struggled to break his arm enough so that I could escape. My only chance was if I could disconnect his head from his body before we hit the ground. With my free hand, I dug my fingers into the rock at his neck, tearing and ripping and desperately trying to pry his head from his shoulders, while my other hand gouged pieces out of his arm.

I coated my hands in starbolts again, trying to amplify my strength. Even though he was still squeezing me very tight, my plan seemed to be working. I was able to get some resemblance of flight back and we dipped through the air in a movement that was most likely akin to the 'drunken bumblebee'.

Then my trapped arm was free and his hand was falling away from us. I dug both hands under his neck, bracing myself against him with my feet and pulled.

Already he was regenerating, diminishing his size so he could continue to combat me. More rock grew around his neck, strengthening it and stone grew over my hands.

I was trapped again. I kicked at him, slamming my foot into the seam where he had grown his rock. I kneed him in the head. My eyebeams aimed for the rock encasing my hands. I summoned every ounce of strength.

We landed; I was unable to fly with his weight encumbering me any longer. He reached down and grabbed a discarded boulder and I was a stationary target. He slammed the rock against me, shattering it. Even though I had seen it coming and managed to use my shoulders to take most of the hit, the blow made me dizzy, dust clouded my vision and I hung against Cinderblock's chest limply for a moment.

Then Plasmas oozed over Cinderblock, his purple goo encasing and joining with the rocky menace. I panicked when the slime touched my wrist, creeping up my arm and struggled with renewed vigour.

Something whistled through the air, a precision shot. A birdarang landed directly where one of my hands was trapped in rock, the shot was enough to weaken the stone enough for me to begin to free my hand. A sonic beam hit the joined Cinderblock and Plasmas square in the back and the monster turned toward Cyborg.

I placed my feet against Cinderblock's chest and heaved again just as Robin landed on the joined bodies and slammed his staff against the rock that held me. It cracked and broke under our combined strength. Robin's hand flicked as he planted several of his bombs in Plasmus' goo. He turned and lunged, catching me by the waist.

We hit the ground and tumbled, Robin curled himself around me to take the brunt of the fall. I landed on his chest and, using the momentum from our fall, he rolled us away from Cinderblock. As I tried to get up, Robin put a hand on my stomach, crouching over me and extended his cape to protect us from the blast of his bombs. Automatically, I tucked up my legs to make myself smaller.

Dust spray and chunks of rock blasted through the air. Robin ducked his head as several hit his cape. When the dust settled, he peered over the rim of his cape and I heard the telltale noise of Cyborg's cannon firing.

Robin turned back to me and grinned. "Saved you."

I deliberately looked at his hand on my stomach and then lifted an eyebrow.

"Accidents happen," he told me cheekily. He removed his hand and stood, pulling me up with him.

Removing my hand from his, I dusted myself off, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "With you, it is hardly an accident."

"You know you can't resist me."

"I am not the one doing the resisting," I told him.

"Ya'll wanna stop makin' eyes and give me a hand?" Cyborg bellowed.

Robin sighed. He whirled and extended his fingers on both hands, six little bombs caught in the spaces between. He cast them for the merged being and shouted, "Now!"

I unleased my righteous fury, casting starbolt after starbolt. Cyborg unloaded a continuous stream of his sonic beam at the creature's back.

Plasmus and Cinderblock could not withstand our combined force. As Robin's bombs ignited, the blast separated Plasmus from Cinderblock, who exploded in a shower of stone, while Plasmus was forced into his sleeping human form.

Robin was very quick to bind Plasmas' human form and apply a drug that would keep him asleep until we could return him to jail, while Cyborg and I restrained Cinderblock. When Robin was finished securing Plasmas into the T-Car, he looked over at me. "I had to leave my bike back in the city, can I get a lift?"

I raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Cyborg, who snickered at me. "Cyborg has the T-Car."

"Yes, but he has to get these two secured. I couldn't take his car." Robin grinned as he walked around the T-Car to me.

"Sure, man, whatever you say," Cyborg teased.

I stalled. "What about your remote control device?"

"It would take too long. We still need to detain the Hive Five." Robin held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Time's a wasting."

Lifting an eyebrow, I asked, "Certainly, Robin, how would you like to be held?"

Cyborg laughed. "Give him a cuddle, Star!"

Robin's expression turned mildly annoyed. "Hands are fine."

"Air smooches," Cyborg continued and made the kissy faces at Robin. "Go on, Robin, I dare you."

"I was thinking perhaps his foot," I told Cyborg, who laughed heartily.

"Starfire, business first," Robin scolded, using his leader tone.

He was right, of course. There were still criminals to be detained. I sighed as I took Robin's outstretched hand. "You are making this very difficult for me. You promised."

"You're making it difficult for you," Robin told me as I lifted us into the air. "I'm not asking you to do anything I wouldn't normally ask."

We zoomed through the air, heading back into the heart of Jump City. "And your hand on my stomach before was simply an accident."

"Yup."

I closed my eyes briefly and increased my speed. I was very aware of his grip on my wrists, and my hold on his. It had been a long time since we had had extended contact with each other.

Raven and Beast Boy were already battling See-More, Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd. Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla and wrestled with Mammoth, while Raven and Kyd Wykkyd chased each other through portals and teleports. See-More fired lasers at both Raven and Beast Boy whenever he could.

"I'll take See-More," Robin instructed. "Go help Beast Boy."

I dropped from the sky, zipping along the ground and decreasing my speed so I could safely release Robin. The moment his feet touched ground and he was running, I let him go. A sweep of his arm and he launched several birdarangs at See-More.

I had intended to do as Robin asked, but I could see one of Kyd Wykkyd's swirling teleports. I could tell it was his, and not Raven's, because his look like little vertical tornadoes while hers creep and swirl. And Kyd Wykkyd's arm was extending through it.

I flew to it, waited until his face emerged, smiled brightly at his shocked expression and then punched him in the nose. He went backward and straight into Raven. Seeing that she had him, I twisted and shot an eyebeam at Mammoth to distract him.

Then I was knocked to the ground by a flash of green and red as one of See-More's lasers hit the wall way above my head.

"You're not paying attention."

"That was not even close," I complained, shoving Robin from me. I had had enough of the games. Nothing I tried was working, not seduction, no removing myself from touch. Nothing. Robin was beginning to rub against frayed nerves.

Robin twisted to crouch by my side. "This is what it's going to be like if you date me. Just sayin'."

I was incredibly angry, I could feel the rage pulsing through my veins. My hands clenched into fists. "So, now I am incapable of doing my job?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, you just implied it."

"And now you're arguing with me in the middle of a fight," he said, bounding away after See-More again.

"You started it!" I yelled after him.

At that moment I truly resented what he was doing.

"He's an idiot," Raven consoled me, dumping Kyd Wykkyd's prone body beside me. "Ignore it."

"I am so weary of this." I stamped my foot, incensed. I turned, lifted my fists to Mammoth and bellowed, "Beast Boy! _Move_!"

Beast Boy's head jerked around and his green eyes stared at me for a long moment, then he shifted in to a cheetah and bolted, while I unleashed a volley of starbolts.

Raven lifted an eyebrow at me. "Overreaction, much? Star, please calm down."

I did not care. I was filled with a fury I could not contain. Robin did not trust me to be able to protect myself. I knew he was trying to illustrate that he would be watching over me more if we dated, but he was taking it to extremes.

It may have been childish and inconsiderate, and I would most likely regret acting this petty later, but I could not help myself. Robin needed to be reminded of who I was.

When I lowered my hands, I was aware Beast Boy, Robin and See-More were staring at me in shock, while Mammoth lay unconscious in a smoking crater. I turned, glaring at Robin.

Robin stared back at me, gripping his bo staff tightly. See-More held out his wrists to a stunned Beast Boy, blurting, "I surrender. Please don't let her hurt me."

I lifted off the ground, my eyes and hands shining brightly. "I am Koriand'r, warrior princess of Tamaran, trained in the arts of battle by the Warlords of Okaara," I snapped at Robin. The air around me shimmered from the heat I created from my starbolts. "I am capable of taking the care of myself. If you think me incompetent, you should remove me from your team."

Robin shook his head once, a tiny, nervous denial.

"Then stay out of my way." I shot straight up in the air, determined to get away from there. I needed distance, physically and emotionally.

As I gathered myself for fast flight, I heard Raven say, "You idiot." I glanced down just in time to see Raven smacking the back of Robin's head.

_**

* * *

Author's not****e:** Uh-oh._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note:**__ My god, you guys are so incredibly spoilt. I must love you loads.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 12.**

Robin was infuriating.

_Thwack._

He was irritating.

_Thump._

He was frustrating.

_Ka-pow._

Annoying. Conceited. Contained the smugness of a full grown _rysotoad_.

With every emotion and thought, I hit my Tamaranian strengthened punching bag. I kicked it. I punched it. I did the movement called the round house. I had been beating on the poor bag for an hour now and I still could not get rid of this righteous fury.

I was well aware of how vocal I could be when I train. Every punch was vocalised. It helped me release temper. I could be silent, but when no one is around I liked to allow the warrior loose. Today, I held nothing back.

Robin was still _enjoying_ this. He was teasing me with touch. He thought this was a _game_. Even after the closet. I hated that he was treated what I was trying to do with a sense of humour. For days now he had deliberately placed himself so I would have to touch him, or he would have to touch me. He teased me with a knowing smile, inviting me to touch him. Even after he promised not to do so.

Cyborg and Beast Boy thought it was incredibly humourous. They would snicker and laugh behind their hands and give me the thumbs up. Raven would shake her head and offer me the pities about boys.

Did Robin not realise how hurt I was every time I was forced to pull away from him? Did he not see what he was doing? And still he persisted, with that smug little smile. Taunting me.

I abhorred this. He knew exactly how to make me react to him. He depended on that and used it against me.

Arrogant. Egotistical. Incredibly handsome.

I let loose a roar and hit the bag with all my force. It broke the chains connecting it to the floor and roof and shot across the room. Panting, I felt remorseful for a moment as it cracked into the wall, leaving a dent.

I shook my shoulders, tossed my hair and stalked over to the rings. I kicked off my boots and yanked off my gloves and a small use of flight later, I was swinging through the air.

I could not do it. I just could not control myself.

Time and time again I came off those rings. They were unforgiving. Even the littlest slip was enough for me to lose my concentration and therefore my hold. I was desperately trying to control my strength, but I knew if I did not cease this soon, I was going to tear the rings from the roof, just like I did the punching bag.

Perhaps I should just give up. Go flying, accelerate to supersonic speed while within the atmosphere and fly until my body hurt and I had burnt through my reservoir of energy.

The next time I flipped off and hit the mat, I lay on my stomach, panting and struggling not to cry. I rolled onto my back and covered my face in my hands and concentrated on breathing. I wrestled with the lump in my throat, determined not to cry. The breathing helped, as did the darkness my hands created over my eyes. Already I felt calmer.

Once my heart had set its rhythm to its normal beat, I sniffled, rubbed my face and opened my eyes.

Robin sat beside me. He had one leg propped up so he could drape both his arms on it.

I jumped, not expecting him to be there. "_G'tuk de X'hal_, Robin," I mumbled, wiping at my eyes again.

He was not looking at me, just sitting there. Gone was the cocky attitude, he looked like I felt. Lost. Alone. "Y'know," he said with a sigh. "I hate this as much as you do."

I scowled at him and sat up. "You know what you must to do end it."

He sighed again and looked at me. "Wouldn't that cheapen it for you?" he asked with all seriousness. "I could kiss you right here, right now, but it wouldn't really mean anything. I'd be doing it so I could have things back the way they were."

I had been prepared to argue with him, I had not expected him to say that. His words surprised me and I hated to admit he would be correct.

"Your first kiss would be ruined," he continued. "Proper kiss, not the language transfers. I don't think I could take that away from you."

I dropped my eyes. "Raven said it was not the first kiss that mattered, but the second."

"If you really thought that," he said. "You would have just kissed me before. You've had two chances now, and you didn't take them."

_X'hal_ curse him for being right. "Neither did you."

"No, but this isn't about me, is it? I doubt it would feel good to know you tricked a kiss out of me, and if we don't stop this soon, we're both going to lose."

I sighed. My hope for the romantic kiss was shattering anyway, but he was correct. If he did kiss me now it would be completely ruined. It would just not feel right. I would always remember how it would be forced and not real. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head in my knees.

"Oh, Star," Robin sighed. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. Really, I'm not."

"I know," I said, rueful. "You are correct and I do not want you to be. We do need to stop."

His hand brushed my elbow, his touch very brief. "You're not crying, are you?"

His concern was moving. "No."

"Good. I hate it when you cry."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then drew another one.

"You okay?"

"Mmm," I replied, not really ready to commit myself to an answer.

"Star?"

I lifted my head to look at him. He looked worried, it must have taken a lot of restraint for him not to touch me then and I appreciated his efforts.

"Can we call a truce?" he asked.

"Robin," I said and shook my head. "I cannot go back to the way things were."

He sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. But, I really thought Tamaranians like touch."

"We do," I told him. "When it actually means something."

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?" he asked curiously.

"You have never actually expressed any feelings for me other than 'I care for you'. And that you have only told me recently, while under duress. The same could be said for how you feel about Raven, or Cyborg, or Beast Boy. Robin, I am not sixteen anymore. 'I think your starbolts are awesome' is no longer sufficient."

"Point taken." He looked away and took a deep breath. "Star, I…"

I touched his shoulder, just a brief fingertip brush, but it was enough to get him to look at me. "Robin, I believe, if you told me now, it would be the same as if you kissed me now, would it not? A cheap imitation?"

He did not say anything. He did not need to. His answer was in the meek and sad smile.

"I am sorry for all this," I said, tapping my thumbs together. "I was, perhaps, over the board?"

"It's not your fault," he replied, sounding stern. "It's mine. I never should've let it go this far. I was a jerk about all this, I really was. We should've sat down and talked properly, rather than me treating this like I have been. What you were doing, it kind of woke me up. I never realised just how much I touched you or what it was doing to our friendship. I'm really sorry, Star. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Robin." I held out my hand for him to shake. "Truce?"

"Truce," he said, taking my hand. He squeezed it as he gave me a crooked smile. "I'll try to keep my hands off you. Really, this time."

I smiled back. "That would be appreciated."

Still smiling, he leant forward and tugged my hand so was pulled toward him. He released my hand and wrapped both his arms around me, curling me into his embrace. It was cheating, especially since he just said he would refrain from touching me, but I did not care. I had missed him greatly. I folded against him and clutched his back.

"Star, I do care for you," he whispered into my hair. "I just… I can't…" He squeezed me tighter, almost pulling me directly into his lap.

"Hush," I replied, burying one hand in his hair to hug his head. My heart was heavy with feeling and there was a lump in my throat. "I care for you as well. That is all that matters. Please, let us not do this, let us go back to how we were before."

We held the hug, Robin's head buried in my neck while his hands clutched my back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I stroked his hair and made soft crooning noises. How much our estrangement had affected him had been a surprise I was not prepared for. I should have realised, but he was a better actor than I.

"Okay," he said, swallowing. "Okay." He let out a heavy sigh and released me. "Not a good way to start," he mumbled as I drew back. "Sorry."

"I do not mind," I said and meant it.

He cleared his throat. "You know, you're really scary when you do that warrior princess thing. Awesome, but scary."

I giggled. "Thank you."

"I don't think you're incompetent," he began. "You're an asset—"

"Robin," I interrupted. "It is okay. I know."

He smiled, relieved. "Good." He glanced up at the rings. "Now," he said, shifting so he could take his boots off. "I'm going to have to touch you if you want fix the problem you're having with the rings.

I looked up at the rings, then back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Would you touch Raven?"

"No," he said and grinned at me. "Just you. Deal with it."

And the cocky attitude was back. "You are not playing fair."

"I thought you said this wasn't a game."

I pulled a face at him.

Both boots discarded on the floor, he undid his cape and belt next, then dropped his gloves on the ground. Then he walked over to the equipment cupboard and removed another set of rings. "Put these up for me, would you?" he said, pointing to the two hooks in the ceiling beside the current rings.

I floated up and bolted the new rings to the ceiling.

He spoke as I did so. "I've been watching you. Not just today, but other times you've tried this. You don't trust yourself enough. The minute you feel yourself slipping, you fly. That changes everything and you fall."

He tested the strength of each ring by jumping up and dangling from it. When he was satisfied, he transferred one hand to the other ring and then nodded at me. "Up you go."

I floated to the set of rings I had been using before, copying his position.

He angled his head around his arm so he could look at me. "Right, now, switch off that Tamaranian part of you that insists on flying."

I gave him a bland look.

He chuckled. "Alright. The rings are not the parallel bars, Star, you don't need momentum. It's not about swinging madly, it's about rolling and stopping and using your muscles to do that. We're going start with something easy." He lifted his legs, holding them parallel to the ground, then lifted his body so that instead of dangling from the rings, he was lifted above them and stopped.

"Now you," he said.

I mimicked him, lifting my legs the way he had.

"Good, now climb the rings like you would if you were getting out of the pool, without using your legs. You can do it one arm at a time, if you like. When you get better, you can do both at once, like I did."

I tried. It was hard, I was not able to do it without moving my legs.

"Good," he said again. "Now, we're going to roll forward. Let gravity do the work for you. Drop your legs, then, with the upper part of your body, fold your head down to your knees. From there, use your legs to roll you around in a circle, until you're back up the top again." He demonstrated. It was effortless for him, his body rolling forward and then straight around.

"You make this look easy," I complained.

"I grew up doing this," he said with a smile. "If you can't make the revolution, don't force it. Dangle and start again. Keep your leg as straight and immovable as possible, that's the key. Everything's done from the hips and up." He demonstrated once more, rolling on the rings.

I tried it and almost made it before I had to scissor my legs to complete the revolution.

Robin laughed at me, and dropped to the ground. "Try again, I'll get the ladder."

"Ladder?"

"I can't help positioning without touching you, I said that. And you're too high to do it comfortably from the ground. Unless you want me to poke you with my staff."

Truthfully, I would not be opposed to that idea, but I suspected he did not mean it like that. I turned my head and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

He smiled sheepishly. "Ahh, that totally came out wrong."

Robin placed the A-frame ladder by the rings and sat at the top, talking to me the entire time. To be fair, he truly tried to keep the touches as platonic as he could. He placed a finger on the back of my neck, and one of the small of my back to assist me through the rolls. He tapped me on the back of my leg to tell me to lift it higher or point my toes. He showed me how to bend my elbow to get the best lift from it.

I was still blushing madly by the time he said I could stop. My arms hurt, but it was a nice sort of hurt.

"You're getting better," he said. "Those last few were great."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to try some more moves?" he asked. "There's different exercises I can teach you."

"Perhaps tomorrow?" I suggested.

"It's a date," he said with a nod and a grin, which quickly dropped. "Ahh…"

"I know what you mean." I smiled hesitantly. "Perhaps you could demonstrate some moves now?"

He raised his eyebrow at me and chuckled. "I'm on to you."

I looked at him, keeping my expression wide eyed and innocent.

"Okay, move back."

I retreated several paces and sat on the floor beside my boots, wrapping my arms around my knees as I looked up at him.

He stretched his arms and rotated his shoulders for a moment.

"Do you wish for me to lift you onto the rings?" I teased.

He scoffed at me and nimbly jumped the distance. "Okay, you know this one, right?" he asked. He rotated once, lifting at the same time. When his body straightened from the roll he was in the iron cross.

I was amazed he was able to roll directly to it, I had tried without using my strength and flight and failed. "Yes. The iron cross."

He grinned. "Good. And this?" He lifted his body backward until his legs were parallel to the floor. His shoulders stretched, his hands pushed the rings out as far as he could.

I tapped my lips as I struggled to remember the name. "As I recall, it had something to do with a small version of canine?"

Robin laughed, his rings shuddering. "Very close. Maltese cross."

"Oh. And from there it is the inverted cross, yes? The hand of stands with your arms wide?"

He gave me a bland look. "Ask me to do something hard, why don't you."

"You cannot do it?" I teased.

He lifted an eyebrow, still not having shifted from the maltese cross position, I idly wondered how long he could hold it, he did not seem to be struggling. "Which way?" he asked. "Forward or backward?"

"Is there a difference?" I asked.

"Always," he replied. "I could swing—" he dropped, swung under the rings, straight into a handstand and from there widened his arms into the inverted cross. "Or," he continued as he carefully adjusted his position so he was back in the maltese cross, I watched the muscles on his arms strain as he did so, "I could use my strength."

I sighed as he effortlessly lifted back to the inverted cross. He was extraordinary, the balance he had, all on his own. Each moment was so controlled; it flowed into the next once appearing seamless.

He swung down and dropped. "You're enjoying this far too much."

"And you were enjoying the 'showing off'," I said, reaching for my boots.

He slouched down on the floor beside me, yanking on his boots as well. "Well, it's not like I can do any competitions, don't have time. It's nice to know someone appreciates me." He sighed and sat back, placing his hands on the floor behind him. "Y'know, I missed this."

"Missed what?" I asked, fiddling with the top of my boot, making sure the crease sat correctly.

"You and me, just doing stuff together."

I paused, resting my hands on my lap. "I have as well. Very much."

"It's nice. No one gets me like you do."

"Well, you are my best friend, Robin."

"Yeah."

I glanced at him, the 'yeah' seemed sad.

"Well, enough chitchat," he said, slapping his knees. "You hungry? We could order pizza." He grabbed his gloves, cape and belt, even though he did not put them on.

"Famished."

"Good, 'cause you're wasting away there." He reached over and tickled my waist and I had to giggle. Robin developed a cocky grin. "You're ticklish."

I snorted and clasped my hands across my stomach protectively. "And you are not?"

"Nope," he said and shifted so he was crouching, his body aiming for me.

I blinked, startled. "You would not."

"Damn right, I would," he said as he pounced.

He tackled me backward, flat on the mat and then we were rolling on the floor, laughing. He tickled me, grinning and chortling madly. I tried to get him back, but he was quick to bat my hands away from his ribs and press his tickling attack.

I loved the way Robin laughed, when he truly allowed himself to laugh freely. His whole body becomes committed to the action. It was deep and bubbly and contains the essence of cheek that only Robin could produce.

I tried to ward off his hands, but he was always too fast for me, his fingers diving for my ribs, hips and stomach. His face was so cheeky and happy, I did not think to remind him he promised not to touch me. Instead, I gasped and squealed his name.

Slipping his grip, I crawled for the door, giggling madly as I did, but he threw an arm around my hips and dragged me back to the mat. Still squealing, I rolled from side to side, desperately trying to escape. My arms clutched at my stomach, trying to protect it but he grabbed them and he pinned my wrists to the mat beneath us. He knelt above me, his arms straight as he held my wrists, his head level with mine.

I saw the exact moment when he realised what he had done. He froze, the smile dropping from his face. I was still caught up in giggles, but I knew he would pull away, just like all the other times. I expected it and for once I was accepting.

Except he did not. This time, I saw him swallow and carefully lower himself down as though he was judging my reaction and his own with every movement. His hands released my wrists and he rested his weight on elbows as he sank down. This time, he pressed his chest to me because he wanted to be close, not because we were forced together.

My giggles stalled and I hiccupped. My eyes grew wide. I could feel my pulse racing beneath my skin. My stomach danced nervously, flooding my entire being with the butterfly sensation, tingling extra sensitive wherever our bodies touched. My breath hitched and I stared at him.

His hand touched my hair, brushed my bangs with his fingers, and captured a strand of hair to stroke. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

I have never heard him utter anything with such reverence before. A rush of heat swelled within me. I could feel his shaky breath against my face. His nose brushed against mine, tiny caresses, and I shivered at the contact. I wanted to lift my arms and place them on his waist but I was afraid. I did not want to move, or even breathe, in case he changed his mind.

He did not. He closed the distance between us and kissed me.

My head reeled, my heart pounded. Eyes sliding shut, I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him tight. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss in ways I could not fathom, nor begin to describe.

It was as I always imagined. Perfect.

_**

* * *

Author's note:**__ Couldn't sit on it any longer. Kater and I have been waiting for this chapter the entire series. Finally._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

They were soft, easy kisses. Slow and moist. Robin was testing his boundaries and mine too. It was a slow, deliberate exploration of each other. His fingertips danced along my face and tangled in my hair. My hands wandered along his back, tantalised by the muscles I discovered.

I had never felt so relaxed and happy. Truly, Tamaranians were missing out on one of the great wonders of the universe by not engaging in lip contact like this. It was heavenly. He made me feel wonderful, content, and deliciously sensual. Every feeling concentrated on him, every random thought wove around his name.

I never wanted this moment to end. It seemed neither did Robin. He made no move to pull away from me, to stop his exploration of my lips with his. There were new sensations in every movement.

Robin shifted his weight, transferring it to one elbow. I was mildly curious to what he was doing, but I did not open my eyes to check, I was blissfully caught up in the wonder his mouth was creating. Then I felt his warm hand pressed against my stomach.

Nerves fired where his hand was, I tracked its movement keenly as he slid it down across my waist and lower back until he could play with the hem of my skirt and pull me closer. He dragged his fingers back up my stomach, leaving lines of fire in their wake, until he reached my ribcage. He left his hand there, flexing and sliding his hand to my back and back over my side again. Just little rubbing motions.

I wanted his hand up further, the nervous tingle in my belly demanded it, but I was unsure. Indeed, he did seem quite happy just to leave it where it was.

He began to do interesting things with his mouth, distracting me from his hand. He sucked on my bottom lip. He stroked my lips with tongue, just teased me with it.

I completely lost track of time, just enjoyed being close to him.

"Woohoo! Go Starfire!"

I stiffened, anxious for Robin's reaction. I opened my eyes, but I could see through the mask that Robin's were still closed. Surprisingly, he did not seem to care. I felt his hand lift from my ribs, I suspected he gave Beast Boy 'the finger', before his hand was dancing against me again.

"Well, would you look at that," Cyborg said rather smugly. "Nice going, Rob. About damn time."

"Rae, you won!" Beast Boy announced.

"Of course I did," Raven said. "Now, let's leave them alone, shall we?" There was the sound of Raven ushering the boys away. "Congrats Star," she said as the door closed.

Robin just continued with the tender kissing, content to just lie there with me. He eased back though, the deep kissing turning to little pecks and small strokes of his nose against mine. When he finally broke away from my lips, the first thing he said was, "I should've done that a long time ago."

I sighed blissfully. My lips tingled. "I believe your timing was perfect."

He gave me a lopsided grin and his fingers brushed against my cheek. "Do you now?"

I was lost in his eyes. I could see them through the mask, we were so close. I reached up and touched his cheek, placing a finger against the mask itself. "Blue? Or grey? I cannot tell."

He stiffened, his hand clenched against my ribs. "Ahh…" He swallowed. "Blue."

"I was not aware you had eyes at all," I teased and removed my hand. I did not wish to ruin the mood, I was just allured by their colour.

He played along. "All the better to see you with, my dear."

I giggled, knowing the fairy tale of which he spoke.

"I suppose," he said, sounding unsure, "since we've made out, I really should remove it."

"When you are ready," I replied. "I do not mind waiting."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes." I smiled at him sweetly. "But if you ever want to engage in more sexually orientated activities, it will come off."

He gave me a silly grin. "I'll remember that." He shifted his weight, sliding off me to prop his head up on his palm, leaving his free hand on my belly. "You have this lovely glow around you now."

"I believe that is from being completely and thoroughly kissed."

He ran the tips of his fingers up and down my belly. "Glad to be of service."

"So, that was the 'making out'?"

Robin looked smug. "Uh-huh."

"Glorious," I purred.

"Would you like to do it again?" he asked eagerly.

I would, but his sudden change of heart posed a few questions for me. "Does this mean we are the girlfriend and boyfriend, properly this time?"

"No, I don't want to commit to that," Robin said, rather cheekily. "How about, make out buddies?" I gave him a hurt look and he sighed dramatically. "Okay, I'm your boyfriend." He grinned. "For all intents and purposes, I have been treating you like a girlfriend for years, I just didn't realise it. At least, now I get to enjoy the perks."

"May I ask what prompted this change?"

"I couldn't resist your wiles anymore."

I blinked. "My what?"

"I couldn't resist _you_ anymore," he amended.

"Truly?" My heart fluttered at his admission.

"Are you kidding me?" he said incredulously. "That thing you did in the closet… you sidled up to me, all sexy and seductive and it was the hottest damn thing I've ever seen. All I wanted to do was kiss you senseless."

That was a surprise. "Why did you not?"

He sighed and rubbed my belly. "Because I didn't want our first kiss to be in a closet, when I couldn't touch you, and the rest of the Titans were egging us on. It wasn't right and I think you would have regretted it. I heard what you said about the first kiss, I wanted to give you that. Hardest thing I ever had to do, saying no to you then. If I hadn't been bound, maybe things would have turned out different, but I don't know, I kind of like this way better."

I felt fuzzy, dazzled. Remarkably happy. "As do I."

He grinned at me. "You _have_ to do that again for me one day. Especially the 'kiss me, you fool'."

I giggled at his eagerness. "Perhaps one day."

Robin leant in close to me and smiled. "You are _very_ hard to resist."

"And yet, you managed to, for many years now." I winced, I truly had not intended to question him any further.

Robin sighed and rolled onto his back. He clasped his hands together on his chest. "I'm stupid, okay?"

I turned onto my side and placed my arm in a triangle so I could rest my head on my palm, placing my other hand on top of his. "I do not believe that."

"Then what do you believe?" he asked.

I considered, the little things Robin had mentioned adding up. I spoke slowly, trying to put my thoughts into words. "I believe you do not express feelings well. I believe that you were offering yourself up to what you believed I wanted and no more. You were content thinking that Tamaranians did not kiss and used touch to show our affection and gave me what you could. When you discovered that I wished for the kiss, I believe it may have scared you, because that is human affection and if you were to give me that, you could have to confront what you felt for me. Not an easy thing for you to do."

Robin stared at me. "Wow. Very astute. By the time I figured that out, you'd stopped touching me, and I couldn't kiss you because it would have been for the wrong reasons. I just wanted us to… stop being stupid for a while and remember what we were like as friends. And really, I hadn't expected a perfect opportunity like that to present itself so quick, but I wasn't going to let you slip away again."

I giggled and sighed. "That was a perfect moment."

"Better than trapped under an avalanche? Or in a closet?"

I nodded. "Much."

Robin grinned, then sobered. "There were other factors too, you know. I'm going to be terrified for you in battle for a while, even though I know you can handle it. I'm always going to be worried that people like Slade are going to use you against me. Just… bare with me, okay?"

I nodded. "I had thought the Batman and his rules may also have been instrumental."

Robin slipped a hand out from under mine to rub his face. "Yeah, you could say that. Him and his stupid rules, never date a teammate, never reveal your secret identity, everyone's a liability, blah blah blah."

"That is a hard way to live."

"Except, he breaks his own rules all the time. Catwoman for example. Really, he just doesn't want me to share who I am because it leads back to him, and he's scared I'll blow his secret."

"Robin—"

"I hate that I can't share who I am with you."

"You are my Robin," I said. "That is all I need to know."

"My Robin, huh? I like the sound of that." Robin reached up and cupped my face with a hand. "You've already corrupted me, the excuses don't matter anymore. Can I just kiss you again?"

"I can have more?" I gasped, teasing him. "It was not just to be the once?"

Robin chuckled and kissed me.

He was just as eager for me as before, perhaps even more so. His kiss was more passionate, stronger, like he could devour me. He pushed up toward me, our chests crushed together as he rolled us. He pressed a leg in between mine as our tongues stroked together. It was almost as though he felt he had two years worth of kisses to make up for, which was good. I was more than ready for them.

His hand went straight back to my ribcage and toyed with the hem of my top. I entwined my arms around him, one hand on his hip while my other stroked the base of his neck, teasing his hair.

Robin splayed his hand on my chest, his fingers following the bones of my ribs while his thumb made tiny strokes under my shirt. I smiled into his lips, fully aware of what he was doing, and glad it was happening to me, finally.

His shirt rode up his back and, feeling daring, I slipped the hand from his waist under to clasp his bare lower back. He twitched and chuckled against my lips, his laughter turning into a small, contented moan.

My skirt bunched around my hips from the gentle caresses and slight shifts our bodies made against each other. I was caught up in sensation and Robin and it was a wonderful place to be.

Finally, his hand crept upward and, truly, I did not mind.

Raven was right. It was not the first kiss that mattered, but the second, and every one after that.

_**

* * *

Author's notes:**_

_That's all folks. I wanted to do more, but, well… you know how I can't resist the angst, the death, the gore and blood and stuff. Kater kept me from that, in her own words: "__I was all 'no no Kry, lookit the shiny fluff! lookit! treat! bad Kry! no angst!'"_

_So, there we have it. Nice, shiny, burning fluff._

_I do have a plotline that may one day be covered which will relate to Touch, but I don't know if I'll do it. Yet. The hammer was dropping after the kiss, but it didn't quite fit with the fluffiness of Touch. But lookit, it's all set up for something… -tease-_

_I'm back working on my novels with vigour, which is what I wanted. So we'll see._

_It was nice visiting for a while, you wouldn't believe how much I've missed the Titans. Thanks for sticking around!_

_Oh! Also, put Katergator on Author Alert, if you haven't already. We've done another small 'project', and she'll be posting it this time. Should be out soonish, once we get our act together.  
_

_Cheers  
Kry._

_Edit: To person who loved your story: Well, frick. Learn something new everyday! Changed._

_**EDIT 2:** Sequel to Touch is up. "Masks" is an M, read at own risk.  
_


End file.
